And The Walls Came Tumbling Down
by klscastle
Summary: Castle's tired of waiting. Will his plan of seduction win Kate over? Or will it completely backfire? And you might as well take your best friends down with you!  Boys Night out/Girls Night out! Part 3: The Conclusion is now up!  Hope I did it justice!
1. Man of Action

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just taking them out for a ride.**

_A/N: After receiving some wonderful advice, I reworked this story and switched to all 3__rd__ person. I applaud anyone who can write in first person. I'm not worthy… and my head still hurts. If you like this story at all, one short review goes a long way in my book. I asked Santa for a beta for Christmas -wrapping optional. If anyone's interested in a quick review of my work prior to posting, shoot me an email. I'm already half way through the next chapter. Happy Holidays! Karen_

**Chapter 1: Man of Action**

**Rick's POV, the previous week**

She'd lied to him. She remembered. It was her "tell". There was no way he could miss it. She denied it too quickly, wouldn't look at him directly and her head was tilted down after she'd said it. She'd been too fast to change the subject. She'd lied. She knew he was in love her. She'd heard him.

They were walking to the crime scene when she grabbed her side in pain. He asked her what was wrong and she said the stitches pull sometimes. That's when he asked her if she still didn't remember anything from when she was shot. He wasn't even sure how he got the nerve to ask her again. Those three little words still lingered in mid air... This whole time, he'd tried not to push her. He'd tried to be patient.

Looking back, it was so clear to him now that she'd always remembered everything. She had from the day he visited her in the hospital after her surgery. He asked himself how he could have missed it all this time. He determined he hadn't been paying close enough attention and decided that was going to change.

She'd hidden from him for three, long months before finally showing up at his book signing. One month for each little word of his confession. Was he shocked she needed time - of course not. She wouldn't be Kate if she didn't premeditate everything, but his wounded pride simply hated the idea that she would lie to him.

A different man might take this revelation as a negative but he's a glass half full kind of guy. Now that he knew she knew how he felt, combined with the fact that she hadn't already kicked his sorry ass to the curb or given him the let's just be friends speech, it was full speed ahead. She was usually an expert at hiding her feelings. Yet, he caught her today in her lie. The impenetrable walls she had built were starting to crumble. There were cracks where there once were none. He could be a patient man but he was tired of waiting for what he wanted. Things were suddenly looking up.

Kate's POV, One week later:

It was Saturday afternoon and Kate had the weekend off. After a very long, grueling week at work she was hanging around her apartment, sitting on the couch, trying to read.

She couldn't focus on the book in her hand. She was supposed to be using this down time to decompress but her traitorous mind had other ideas. It insisted on playing back, over and over again, the past week's events, especially her conversations with Castle. Something was off lately and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Maybe she was just tired. Maybe everything was exactly the same as it had always been and she was over-thinking it.

She knew herself well enough to admit she wouldn't be able to move on to anything else until she got to the bottom of what was bothering her so she closed the book, resigning herself to think the situation through to its logical conclusion. She decided to get herself some ice cream. She did her best problem solving when she was eating ice cream. She sat back down on the couch with her treat, curled up and pulled the throw blanket on. As the clock ticked away she thought back over the week…

Work had been seemingly typical, what with the usual murders and mayhem they'd come to expect. Nothing out of the ordinary happened came to mind. Work-wise it had been a pretty standard week.

Gates was her usual cheerful and charming self. Not. The boys weren't acting any different – well, Esposito was a little. She was sure that had to do with his and Lanie's break-up. She'd hoped they would have worked things out by now since they made a really great couple. She decided to call Lanie later to see how she was holding up. Maybe they both needed a girls' night out.

What she was sure of, was that Castle had been acting strangely. Well, stranger than normal anyhow.

He'd been invading her space more, infringing on her safety circle if you will. He'd been getting a little too close and personal for it to be considered completely innocent. He'd been touching her more. Seemingly little things like handing her something or showing her something. He'd been lingering more than normal. When he smiled at her there was even more twinkle in his eyes. More than a few innuendos had been dropped. He looked as though he had something he wanted to confess but couldn't himself to do it. She knew it wasn't her imagination. Something was up.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she remembered a particular moment this week. It was late. She was tired. Her guard was down. It was just the two of them still left at the precinct, getting ready to wrap things up for the night. The boys had gone home already.

She was in the break room getting one last shot of espresso before she called it a night. He snuck up behind her and whispered something into her ear about how too much coffee at night was bad for her and how she needed to take better care of her body. Honestly, only Castle could make something so mundane, sound so dirty. It was the _way_ he said it.

The feel of his breath first on her ear, and then down alongside her neck gave her goose bumps. She could feel his smirk, although she didn't actually witness it. His hands never even touched her, but you would think they did from her body's reaction. Then he disappeared into the other room and played like it had all been perfectly innocent. She shook her head as if to clear the memory. As if that were possible.

Innocent her ass! She'd been thisclose to pushing him up against the break-room wall and kissing the stuffing out of him but he'd already walked out of the room, grabbed his jacket, saying he was taking off for the night, see you tomorrow. What a tease.

She'd chalked it up to "Castle being Castle". He was always a big flirt. Not exactly shocking, but something was different this time.

That same scenario, the whispering thing, in her ear – he'd done something similar at least three times this week alone. Sure he'd done it in the past, but those times were few and far between. He'd become pretty bold with his flirting.

Even more worrisome was that all the attention was causing her to act a little strangely in return. He was distracting her and she was having trouble concentrating when he was around. She'd been feeling uneasy, a little nervous and flustered, which wasn't like her. And really... did he have to smell so damn good? Some might say almost edible. Yum. Not her, of course, but she's sure other women might find that sort of thing appealing.

She and Castle were just friends - very good friends. That's how it had to be, at least for now. Until her mother's case was fully resolved she was determined to stay clear of any romantic entanglements. She needed to focus on finding whoever was responsible for her mom's murder. It was her journey and she couldn't ask anyone to take it with her. It wouldn't be fair. A romantic relationship with Castle right now would be wrong.

When they were on the swings they managed to have a serious conversation and she thought he'd understood. She needed to wait until she was ready before starting a relationship with someone - that someone, without being said, of course, being him. She admits to building a few walls around her heart for safety purposes. He seemed willing to wait, although he wasn't well known for his patience. In her heart she knew he wouldn't wait forever.

He still didn't know she remembered his "I love you". He'd asked her about it again the other day but she lied. She preferred not to think of it as a lie really. It was more of a denial. Denial - it kept everything status quo. If they're meant to be, they will be, but for right now – they're just friends. If only someone would tell that to her raging hormones.

Truth be told, she'd been having some very vivid dreams about the two of them in some pretty compromising positions. She assured herself she was only human. It was no big deal. After all, they were two, single, not- unattractive, adults who worked closely together for long periods of time. If she didn't notice he was a smart, funny, virile, fine specimen of a man, well, now _that_ would be weird.

That being said, they'd been exceptionally good dreams… the kind where it was hard to look him in the eyes the next day without turning twelve shades of red. It hadn't always been like that. What the hell happened? Whatever the problem was, she needed to fix it.

She laughed to herself. Three long years working together and it was finally happening. It was just a matter of time. He'd finally driven her crazy. The whole time she'd known him he'd been driving her slowly, maddeningly insane - and he was to blame.

She was so confused. Was she doing the right thing by making them wait? Life was so short….

Unless of course, all her worry stemmed from an overly suspicious nature and Castle wasn't doing anything different then he'd always done. Maybe she was just lonely or it could be post traumatic stress syndrome. Maybe it was because he was irresistible and she wasn't allowed to be with him right now. Or maybe it was all part of Castle's diabolical plan to break her resolve.

_Please hold for a moment of silence… and two and three…_

She briefly thought about killing him but that would be too kind. Why had she believed for a minute he would be patient? That manipulative jackass….

What the hell had she been thinking? She thought again about killing him but decided it was too messy. She came up with a better idea instead…

**Man of Action's POV, Present time:**

It's Monday, late afternoon and they're at the precinct. He's bored and sitting in his chair beside her desk trying not to appear as though he's watching her. The truth is he could look at her all day. He missed her this past weekend.

What is it about this woman in particular that makes him feel like he's eighteen again? He's completely under her spell. He wants to stop everything and write her love sonnets. He panics, realizing that's pretty sappy, even for him, checks his man card, fidgets in his chair and looks around inconspicuously to ensure Esposito and Ryan aren't watching him, watch her. He gives himself the all clear and since she's still fully distracted with her paperwork he returns to studying her.

She's beautiful…inside and out. And he's a love sick, impatient man.

He's not without his own attributes. Beautiful women hit on him all the time. He turns them down. Why? Because they just can't hold a candle to Kate Beckett. She's gone and ruined him for all other women. He's amazed that fact doesn't even scare him. He doesn't want anyone else. He just wants her. And patience isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

He's grateful he was able to channel his inner superhero before he lost his mind.

Meet Rick Castle – Man of Action. Being a Man of Action has its advantages. Since he's recently decided to take things into his own hands and help fate along a bit, he's happier, more focused. All that unresolved sexual tension was eating away at him and frankly, cutting into his sleep. They're not together yet, but at least now he gets to play. He needed an outlet. He had to do something to keep from combusting. All this waiting, when they're so clearly perfect for each other, was killing him. This path he's chosen simply makes more sense since he's sure they're meant to be together.

He won't stand by and watch any longer, for he is - a Man of Action. It's time to move forward. Kate's not thinking clearly yet, but he is. And she will. He's given her time, plenty of time. All he's doing now is giving her a little nudge in the right direction. Not enough not to make her run mind you. He's going for subtle.

What he really wants to do is huff and puff and blow the walls down. He wants to make her want him as much as he wants her. So he's decided to sex things up a bit, penetrate those barricades, break a few rules, and get her a little hot under the collar until she caves. Oh, don't worry. He plans to be there with open arms to catch her when she falls. Then they'll live happily ever after. Yes, he admits his plan may have a few minor flaws, but it's nothing he can't work with.

Things have been progressing beautifully. Last week was perfect…

There were numerous, seemingly innocent touches, copious amounts of attentiveness, and a complete and utter lack of regard for her personal space. He's been serving up an extra helping of …"Castleness" if you will.

_**They were getting in the elevator…**_

_**He made sure his hand was on her back as he guided her in through the open door of the elevator. He moved close to her so their shoulders touched even though they were the only ones riding it. He literally breathed in her shampoo, mentioned she always smells so good, and then he simply changed the subject and made small talk. She was completely flustered but didn't call him on it.**_

_**He had the song, "Love in an Elevator" stuck in his head for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't even realize he'd been humming aloud, apparently for some time, until she yelled at him to knock it off. It appeared he was distracting her from whatever important thing she was working on.**_

He's going to make it crystal clear - one sign from her is all it's going to take to end their waiting game from hell. She already knows he loves her, therefore, she knows he wants more than just sex from her. His motives are pure...as the driven snow. Well, sort of. Who's kidding whom?

_**They were having lunch. Burgers at Remys…**_

_**He reached out to wipe a spot of ketchup off her lip with his napkin. He took his time about it too. She stared at him like he was crazy, but he didn't let it faze him. He just kept up the conversation as though it was no big deal. She allowed him to get away with it but she looked very confused. She's lucky he didn't lick it off her.**_

He's been bringing her breakfast each day in addition to her regular morning coffee. He makes sure he buys lunch. He's been a ten on the charm scale, and he's killing her with charisma. Add that to a few extra corny jokes thrown in here and there to make her laugh, a couple of silly magic tricks and we have liftoff.

_**They were alone in the break room…**_

_**He complimented her on our outfit. She looked too hot not to. Before he walked out he added he always thinks she looks beautiful. He believes he left her blushing and speechless. He thinks it a shame that she's seemingly surprised by any of his comments. He can't wait till he's able to tell her how he really sees her. **_

He's been walking a fine line to keep from flat out wooing her.

He stepped it up a notch towards the latter end of the week. He's letting her see what she does to him. He stood a little closer, sat a little closer, got right inside her personal safety circle more than a few times. He's been more attentive to her needs. He helps her on with her coat. He's been dressing to impress.

He's imagining them in all sorts of non-innocent positions and sometimes he thinks he can feel her reading his mind. So sue him. He's a man.

_**She was in the break room getting more coffee….**_

_**Everyone but the two of them had gone for the night and she was refilling what was probably her tenth cappuccino for the day. He can be pretty stealthy when he wants to, so she didn't hear him come in. He snuck up behind her and murmured in her ear something about how too much coffee is bad for you and how she should take better care of that body - emphasis on "body". She may have wanted to smack him but her body had different ideas. He felt her shiver. She still hadn't turned around so with her back still to his chest, he carefully reached around her and grabbed a sugar packet he now had to pretend to need. Then he disappeared back to the main room, not giving her time to respond. **_

The biggest difference is he makes sure to touch her whenever he thinks he can get away with it. It doesn't matter if they're alone or not either, because he makes it all appear completely innocent. No one else is the wiser. He wouldn't want to embarrass her. He's been bold, yet cautious – dangerous, yet smooth. He plans to keep up this routine until she either yells, shoots, or jumps him.

There may have been a couple of close calls on the shooting thing.

Still, his outlook remains hopeful. She may not realize it, but he believes she's been smiling at him a lot more lately. He's keeping her somewhat flustered, a little intrigued, a bit surprised, and a tad confused. There may have also been times she's appeared slightly suspicious, but it's nothing he can't handle.

_**They were headed to speak with a family member of the victim from their latest case…. **_

_**They were outside on their way to her car. It was chilly out and he noticed her scarf hanging untied around her neck, her jacket not fully zipped up. He stopped her on the sidewalk, completed the zipping and tied the scarf for her, making sure to slide his fingers along her neck as he did it. He got right up in her space still holding on to the ends of her scarf. She didn't pull away. **_

_**He looked up to find her watching him, trying to figure out his angle…so suspicious, his Kate. He couldn't help but smile gently at her and to his surprise she smiled back. He tried to read her expression. She looked… the word "intrigued" comes to mind. Should he kiss her? Would she let him? She was almost daring him to. He certainly wanted to. They both froze and he quickly dropped the ends of her scarf, when Esposito and Ryan called out to them. Oh… so close. They quickly added space between them and tried not to look too guilty. **_

Come Friday night he didn't pressure her to hang out with him over the weekend and he told her he would see her Monday. He wanted to give her a chance to let it all sink in. Let her ponder, dare he say, even miss him a little. He would have loved to have spent time with her, away from work, but he couldn't rush this any more than he already had. It was too important he do this right. What was needed here was a little finesse. So he spent a nice quiet weekend at home with Alexis instead, and although his fingers were itching to call her, he held off.

All in all, looking back, it was a good week.

He gives her a week more, tops, before she finally snaps. Either she hasn't caught on fully yet, or she has, but she's on the fence about what to do with him. Either way, as previously noted, she hasn't killed him yet so he takes it as a good sign. It won't be long now before those damn walls tumble, for he is, Rick Castle – Man of Action.

Kate's voice snaps him back to reality and away from his daydreaming. He tries to pay attention, he really does. She's talking with Esposito who is now at her desk dropping off some papers. They share a few words, Esposito "Dudes?" him, asks if he's alright, then gives him the once-over, smirks, and shakes his head, before walking off to find Ryan.

He continues to nod dumbly to Esposito's retreating back, and congratulates himself for covering so smoothly. He turns to Beckett, finds her still eyeballing him, and silently asking if he's sure he's ok. He attempts to flash her a disarming smile then pretends to care about checking his phone messages. Well, so much for suave. She's suspicious, he can tell, but after a few more seconds go by, she appears satisfied he doesn't have brain damage so she resumes working again, typing away intently on her computer, basically ignoring him. He makes a big show of pretending to play on his phone but he goes back to watching her.

A heavy sigh escapes him.

This is all very frustrating. He wants to sweep her off her feet. He wants to woo her. He wants romantic dates and passionate embraces. She deserves that. They both do. Is that so wrong? He wants to be allowed to tell her how much he desires, loves, and adores her. Why do things have to be so complicated?

_**They were sitting next to each other, very closely, in a private office at the precinct going over financials on one of their suspects… **_

_**It was just the two of them. She had her head buried deep in a report. He stole a glance when he thought she wasn't looking. He found it fascinating that someone who looked so sophisticated one day could look so adorable the next. Before he could stop himself he had given her ponytail a gentle, little tug. **_

_**She shot to attention as though he had burned her. She asked him what the hell he did that for, to which he replied nonchalantly "because now he could say he'd officially pulled her pigtails. Plus, he'd secretly always wanted to." Then he changed the subject, ignoring the perfect "o" her mouth formed. He's catalogues this away as her surprise face. She told him to knock it off and went back to her report, but not before he caught her fighting off a grin. **_

_**It was another small victory... No shots were fired, and he could swear another brick could be heard falling in the distance. **_

He's in love with her. They shouldn't have to wait any more.

Her fears make no sense to him anymore. Why can't they be in a relationship while they work through her issues? Why do they have to wait? Why can't they do it together? Hasn't history already proven they're stronger as partners? Doesn't she understand he isn't going anywhere and he's in it for the long haul? Ladies and Gentlemen, the time for denial is no more.

Done internally stamping his feet, he resolves to continue chipping away at The Great Wall of Beckett, one day at a time or one brick at a time – same difference. Of course, he toys with the fact that a rocket launcher blowing the crap out of said wall would be far more effective. Plus, cool munitions aside, even with all _his_ contacts, he doesn't know anyone that actually has a rocket launcher.

It isn't easy but he's glad he chose to pursue her. She's worth it, although, first he had to come to terms with the fact that she did indeed lie to him. She'd heard him declare his undying love, yet she pretended not to remember. I mean really, what the hell? He had some wounds to lick over that. He tried to put himself in her shoes. He understood all she'd been through, but he couldn't deny it didn't hurt like hell that she felt she'd had to lie to him.

His pride may have been wounded but still, he loves her, and that isn't going to change. He's made up his mind that someday he's going to convince her to marry him. They say the third time's a charm. She's the mother of his future children, so how can he not forgive her? Once the dust settles they're going to have a long talk about full disclosure. She needs to know he won't be lied to and she needs to believe she can trust him with anything. Even if it might be something he doesn't want to hear. Kate, Kate, Kate, he thinks, shaking his head. What _am_ I going to do with you?

What he'd really love to do is drag her to relationship counseling. Can you do that with someone you're not actually in a relationship with yet? Yeah, she'd go in kicking and screaming but at least she'd have to talk about it. For a man who is used to getting what he wants, when he wants it, this whole waiting thing can really suck.

He thinks their whole relationship would be much easier if Kate would just let him make all the decisions. Of course, he whisks that thought safely away to the compartment within his brain marked, "Things You Never Say to a Woman".

He needs to get her alone, where no one can interrupt them. No bodies dropping, no General Gates, no distractions. Somewhere she can't hide from him, where she'll have no choice but to listen to reason, to see the logic of their being together – now. He wants to help her, not stand by and watch her, deal with her inner turmoil. They should work through it together.

He almost lost her. He doesn't want to waste another minute.

_**They were conducting an interview at the precinct… **_

_**Their suspect was a knock-out. There was no denying it. Every male head - and some of the women's - turned as she walked by. She was pretty, well-endowed, and carried herself with an air of self-confidence. Back in the day, she would have been exactly what he was looking for - back in the day. **_

_**She didn't even break a sweat at all the questions Beckett was throwing at her and the interview was going nowhere, fast. The woman was definitely hiding something, but he wasn't convinced she was the killer. He could see Beckett becoming more and more frustrated. **_

_**All her frustration may have had something to do, at least in part, with the fact that the woman was blatantly hitting on him. He'd like to point out, that this was, in no way, his fault! He did nothing to encourage her! The woman was a man-eater. And, Kate can deny it all she wants, but she was positively, oozing jealousy. **_

_**Yet, all he could think about was how hot, jealous Beckett looked in full interrogation mode. No contest... Beckett wins, hands down - every time. He's so whipped.**_

She looks up at him and smiles, interrupting his reverie. He smiles back brightly expecting he probably looks a little dorky but he can't help himself. She tilts her head slightly as if to ask why he's still staring and smiling at her like a love sick teen. She's wondering what he's up to.

Instead of telling her he wants to lick her neck, he maintains eye contact and suavely asks if she wants to grab a bite to eat with him later, he's starving. He pretends he just thought of it, but in fact, he was planning on asking her from the get go this morning. Wining and dining – all part of the plan... He's hungry all right but not for food and she's on this evening's menu.

He tells her it's his job to ensure she eats properly. A quiet little dinner for two at the Old Haunt after they wrap things up at the precinct, he says enticingly. Sounds innocent enough… but will she bite? He can only hope.

Two raised eyebrows and a head tilt later, she smiles, thanks him for the offer, but tells him she's already made plans for a girls' night out tonight with Lanie so she'll have to take a rain check. This news is a bit of a let-down and he attempts, poorly, not to mope.

She rises from her seat and grabs her coffee cup to get a refill, then grabs his. Um, coffee cup, that is. Then with a strangely, predatory look about her, asks him if he wants _more_. Her eyes are locked on his and something about the way she says it makes him swallow hard. Well, he thinks…if that isn't the understatement of the year, he doesn't know what is. He realizes she's waiting for an answer.

He could be imagining things but he thinks he hears a brick drop. There's a huge lump in his throat so he nods dumbly in the affirmative, his ability to speak having apparently left the building. She walks away with a sway to her hips that should be illegal. His eyes follow her as she leaves the room. To his credit, he doesn't fall out of his chair. There's no way he imagined that…_Interesting_.

He prays he's reading her right, but then starts to second guess himself. What if he's not reading her right at all and he's just imaging things. What if he's thinking with little, well not so little Castle, instead of his head? He's not a hundred percent sure. One wrong move and he could blow his carefully laid plans.

She's back with their coffee and as she hands his to him, their fingers touch briefly. One touch is all it takes to re-ignite his desire. He was really trying hard to be in charge here, but she's not making it easy. Her eyes are piercing his. He covers with a joke that it's about time -her bringing him coffee for a change. She tells him not to let it be said that she doesn't give as good as she gets, then she sits down and returns to her paperwork. He wonders what the hell just happened.

About a half hour goes by when he decides a trip to the restroom is in order. When he gets back, he sits back down and starts playing with the elephants on her desk. Much as he's tried not to, he's moping again. He really wanted to spend time with her tonight.

She tells him to stop moping, Lanie just called her and something came up, so they decided to do girls night out tomorrow night instead. She tells him they can go to dinner together after all. He can't contain his happiness over this. It's written all over his face, although he expresses somewhat false concern over Lanie cancelling. She assures him it's nothing to worry about. He wasn't about to argue.

They decided to grab dinner and drinks at the Old Haunt.

They had finished dinner when a slow song came on, thanks to him telling their waitress privately to play a few. It pays to be the boss. There were a few couples already on the small dance floor when he asked her if she wanted to dance.

He was shocked when she actually said yes, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly grabbed her hand, pulled her up from her seat and ushered her to the dance floor before she could change her mind. He knew there was nothing like slow dancing to break down a barricade – or two. No one paid them any mind as they made their way to the dance floor.

He held her a respectable distance for about a nanosecond before he pulled her closer to him. Too close for it to be considered anywhere near innocent, this he knew, but he was feeling reckless. She does that to him. To his surprise, she didn't try to add more space between them, nor did she seem to care who was watching. And if her racing heartbeat was anything to go by, he would have to say she didn't object at all.

They fit together perfectly.

They danced for awhile and then completely unexpected, she brought her arms up around his neck, her cheek to his. The first touch, of skin to skin, was electric. His body was humming. He could smell her shampoo. She was soft and warm, and he was warmer. Unfortunately, the heat caused his dance steps to falter a bit and he heard her chuckle. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. It took all he had to remain focused.

She was intoxicating, she was driving him crazy, and he wanted her bad. Her damn cherry body wash assaulted his senses and he decided right then and there, she uses it on purpose to torture him. He was seconds away from dragging her to his office. But would she let him? Did he hear bricks falling? He listened closely for them, but the music in the bar was pretty loud. He wasn't sure…

Abruptly, the song ended, the music changed to something lively and clearly inappropriate for their current dance position. He ignored it and kept them pressed closely together on the dance floor as though the slow song was still playing. He had to see her eyes. He separated from her slightly and risked it. He forced her to look at him.

What he saw in the green eyes he loved so much was desire. She wanted him. But there was something else too. There was something else there he didn't recognize, but he couldn't put a label on it. He spoke her name but she didn't answer. And she couldn't hold his gaze. He would swear it was almost like what he saw was …like it was… mirth? And then… fear, maybe?

Before he had a chance to question her, she turned away, releasing herself from his embrace. Then she practically sprinted back to their table, grabbed her purse and headed in the direction of the ladies room.

He watched from the dance floor, immobile, and wondered what the hell had just happened?

He shakes his head and wishes he could figure her out. What he needs is a Kate Beckett reference guide to refer to. Someone should really write a book about her…

_A/N: To those of you that read it the first time, I hope you found it improved. Please review if you have a minute! I would love to hear if you liked it at all._


	2. Porcelain Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but sometimes I invite them over…**_

_**Chapter 2: Porcelain Confessions **_

_**And the Walls Came Tumbling Down**_

Having narrowly escaped the lion's den, Kate's taken up residence in the ladies room at the Old Haunt. She braces herself against the sink in the tiny bathroom grateful for a minute alone. She needs to garner control of the situation and she needs to do it quickly. Moments before, she'd fled the scene of the crime and left him, standing, in the middle of the dance floor, speechless.

She can't face him yet. She needs a few minutes to get it together, that's all, and then she'll march right back out there and fix this whole mess. Of course, she's pretty sure she's stopping for a mild panic attack first.

She braves a look at her reflection in the mirror and cringes at the woman before her. It's worse than she expected and she's mortified. This is bad. The jigs up. She brings her fingertips to her cheeks and takes it all in – the flushed face, red, splotchy spots on her chest, dilated pupils, wanton expression. Her palms are sweaty and her heart is still racing in her chest. She remembers his heat and the way his hard body felt pressed up against hers on the dance floor. She's aching for him in places she forgot she had. What the hell just happened?

_**They were at the precinct earlier when he asked if she wanted to grab dinner…**_

_**It was all perfectly innocent. They were just two good friends, agreeing to grab dinner together after a long, hard day at work. What harm could possibly come of it? They shared meals together all the time. Plus, she'd broken an imaginary girls' night out so she could accompany him because it would be the perfect opportunity for her to extract her revenge. Perfectly, innocent…**_

He'd been toying with her for over a week now. He might think his motives were pure, but how dare he try to manipulate her. He thought he could break her resolve, and will her to change her mind about waiting on a relationship with him. Did he really think she wouldn't figure it out? Does he not know by now how competitive she is? Well, two could play at that game Mr. Castle…

_**They'd just finished up dinner…**_

_**He'd sweetly, asked her to dance. One flash of internal conflict, and two great big, blue puppy dog eyes later, she found herself promptly whisked onto the dance floor. Yes, there were warning bells, but the music was apparently louder. **_

_**Other couples were dancing too - not that she and Rick were a couple. It was really no big deal. Friends dance together all the time. Not them, of course, but other friends do. It didn't mean they were on a date or anything. It was simply the natural progression to the evening; dinner, dancing, revenge - nope, not a date. **_

_**They weren't on the dance floor for more than a minute when he'd pulled her to him, their bodies fitting so perfectly. A few minutes of that and she imagined there was only one other position in which they could possibly be considered any closer. As they continued to dance, she could feel his desire, in more ways than one, and glanced down to ensure she was, indeed, still fully clothed. **_

This was not the way it was supposed to go. This is not how Kate Beckett handles things. She's not the impulsive one – he is. She's not a shameless flirt – he is. She's not the one that comes up with outrageous plans, doomed for failure – that's his department. This man makes her crazy, makes her act out of character. She's always been the one in control. And now everything's gone to hell in a hand-basket. Damn him.

This is all Castle's fault! He's totally to blame. The man has absolutely no patience! She'd hoped he was going to be able to wait for her but now she can see she was wrong. She should have known better. He's been playing her, handling her. Doesn't he know her well enough by now, to realize that approach couldn't possibly ever work with her? And his shameless attempts at seduction, at every turn, every day, for over week. Did he really think she wouldn't notice? It's been a regular blitzkrieg!

_**She was determined to stay focused but…**_

_**He was very distracting – her mind was screaming at her to be strong, but her body had other ideas. Her body was responding to him, her senses were in overload. His neck smelled incredible. She wanted to feast on it. She wondered what else his big firm hands could do. She wanted to look in his eyes and know it would all be ok. This was a taste of the horizontal…this was the way it could be. **_

_**She pushed those thoughts aside, forced her attention back to her surroundings and was hit with the blinding realization that he set all of this up too…The low lights, romantic music, not to mention the brand, freaking, new dance floor that wasn't even there 3 weeks ago. It was time to turn the tables on Mr. Castle, teach him a lesson. She moved closer, brought her arms around his neck, her cheek to his…**_

Once she discovered his nefarious plan, she decided there would be a little payback – Beckett style. Her brilliant, but apparently, not-so well thought out, plan, was to rattle his cage, have a little fun at his expense. Since she now had the upper hand, she would tease him to oblivion, get him at his own game, and then call him out on it. She'd remind him who was in charge – review the boundary lines. They'd share a few laughs over it, he would realize she still wasn't ready for anything more with him at this time and things would go back to normal. Denial – they do it so well.

Having to hide out in the ladies room was most definitely not part of the plan.

The only cage getting rattled here was hers. And now he knows her weakness. What was she thinking? She should have known better than to play with fire. Why did she think they could ignore it? Their sexual chemistry is insane. They're like magnets. Why did she think for a minute it would only be a game?

_**Their dance continued…**_

_**Her arms around his neck allowed her access to play. Her fingers fiddled with his hair. It was softer than she imagined and she felt him shiver. He was definitely enjoying himself. Pressed firmly together, their cheeks and bodies swayed to the music. He smelled delicious. His breath was tickling her ear. She made sure to return the favor. **_

_**His hands were at her waist, although she could imagine how they'd feel lower. Her lips were right next to his ear… she was debating whether or not to lick it when he stumbled a bit with his dancing. This amused her, he was so damn cute, and she couldn't stop the chuckle if she tried. She was pleased to see he's wasn't as in control as he'd like to think. Ha, take that Ricky Casanova…**_

This is all Castle's fault. He stormed her boundaries. He distracted and confused her and made her think about having things she knew she didn't have the right to have yet. She can't think clearly around him. Not when he smells so good and touches her so perfectly and looks like he wants to push her up against the nearest wall and kiss her, then drag her off to his bedroom for wild…. And why the hell does he have to be so ….relentless.

She didn't plan on being overwhelmed by him. She thought she was stronger. She thought she had more self-restraint. He's gotten her all hot and bothered and she let her guard down. She'd been ten seconds away from a lap dance.

Embarrassment, of course, turns to blame of an unusual nature…

She needs a freaking tennis racket to swat off the pheromones! How much can one woman be expected to take? And why the hell is he wooing her like she's the last woman on the planet? She's broken damnit. She's making progress with her therapy, true, but she isn't whole yet. There are still walls to be broken down. He knows this. She might never be fixed. Why would he love someone so broken when he can have anyone he wants?

She can't dodge the incoming ice cold, mental slap of water that hits her over the head.

He loves her. She realizes she just thought "love" and not "want". He doesn't just want her. It's not just about sex for either of them. He really does love her. And, holy crap, she knows she loves him too. She's really in love this time. She needs to sit down, but there's no chair. She makes a mental note to tell him he needs to put one in there.

She's in love with him…

She remembers his words when she was lying there, shot, and dying on the grass in the cemetery on that awful day. He meant them and she knows in her heart she feels the same way. But what if she's never fixed… How can she do that to him? He deserves better. She puts the "I love you Kate" out of her mind. It's too much. She files it back, away. She vows to think about it tomorrow, with a medical professional or maybe her hairdresser. She needs a cut.

Just not now - right now she has to come out of the freaking bathroom. She's got to go back out there, hold her head up high and face the music. She's been in there a ridiculous amount of time and she's a little surprised he hasn't sent someone in to check on her – or worse, barged in there himself.

She takes a deep breath. She'll be fine. If he pushes the subject, she'll simply have to admit she got caught up in the moment, she's only human. Then she'll tell him she's been on to his game all along and watch him squirm as he tries to deny it. Or she could just deny the whole thing, sleep on it and deal with it tomorrow. That would work too.

She gathers her purse and pauses for a final check in the mirror when her cell phone rings. It's Gates. A body has dropped. They have to go. She experiences a momentary twinge of guilt over being ecstatic for the perfect distraction, but gets over it immediately. Even she can appreciate Divine Intervention when she sees it.

A deep breath and out the door she goes…

Ten minutes had gone by since Kate took off into the ladies room. Rick stood there on the dance floor for about three of them trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. The other eight minutes he waited out at their table downing a shot and a beer. She was still in there, he knew, since he'd been watching the door. What the hell was taking her so long? It mystified him, how having lived with so many women over the years could still leave him baffled as to the intrinsic workings of their minds. He will _never_ understand women.

He'd thought she'd finally come around. That she was ready to embark on a relationship with him. He thought the last brick might have dropped. He'd been so hopeful. She responded to him, it wasn't his imagination. He'd been around the block and Kate knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him! He was putty in her hands. She wanted him and after all this time, they were finally on the same page.

They needed privacy, they needed to talk about this and they needed to get out of there fast before the whole place witnessed him dragging her down to his office. He thought about making everyone leave. He could close up the place for the night. It wasn't even nine, but he did own the place. But it just seemed wrong. Well, not wrong, really, but she'd probably kill him. He decides against it and congratulates himself on how much he's grown since he's met her. More proof.

Their first time together had to be romantic, special and not in his office. He'd been about to ask her to go back to his place but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Then she fled, ran for the hills. It was all very confusing. She's an enigma, his Kate. First she's hot and then she's cold. Then she's bold, then scared. She's part virgin, part seductress. He didn't know if he was coming or going. She sure was throwing some crazy signals his way. She was acting very Un-Beckett-like.

As he sat and slugged back the last of his beer when he was overcome with the strongest sensation… Wait a minute… oh my God, she knows…she's on to me. She's on to me and now she's decided to torture me. Then later when it's just the two of us, alone, she'll kill me in my sleep. Good Lord, he should have known better than to underestimate her. Well played, my little minx! Well, this does put a new spin on things…

He's mentally preparing his defense and he's a little afraid. He absentmindedly rubs his left ear, soothing it, in advance of the pulling he's sure it will get. He sees some big-time groveling in his future. His mind's reeling trying to conjure up satisfactory excuses for his seduction plan gone wrong, but he's having trouble coming up with anything. His body can't help but remember how soft she felt, pressed up against his chest, the electricity between them, the pounding of her heartbeat through their shirts. There's no way that was all an act. You can't fake a racing heart.

He tries to look at it objectively but it's not easy. Kate's smart and clever, cunning even, but _that woman_ wanted him. He's sure of it. So…what's he going to do about it? What to do…what to do? Now that he _knows_ she knows…should he beg forgiveness and convince her that his motives were pure? Or wait, and see how she plays this out. Then again, the little devil on his right shoulder tells him he _could_ up the ante, and really have a little fun… He loves that guy.

Kate returns from the ladies room and he finds himself standing at attention. He's got no idea what her reaction is going to be. He puts on his best blank face. They must shop in the same place because she's wearing hers too. How he proceeds will be entirely up to her. He's watching her closely.

At first she's not making eye contact, but then her expression changes and she looks up at him with her serious face. Apparently, she's chosen the full, Beckett work mode, ensemble for the remainder of the evening. We're going with denial people. She tells him that she got a call, a body dropped and they have to go.

Well, what do you know… she's not calling him on his antics - yet. He thinks this is a good thing and it might work in his favor.

He nods and starts to ask her if she's ok, but she cuts him off and tells him they have to go, Esposito and Ryan will be waiting for them. He starts to respond, but then wisely shuts his mouth. He catches her glance at him nervously from under her lashes. He thinks for the hundredth time that she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

She's clearly not unaffected from their earlier round of "chicken". She's fidgety. She glances to the dance floor. He knows what's she's thinking. She's thinking about before. So is he. He's making her nervous but at least she didn't shoot him or make him say "apples".

He wants so badly to kiss her. Grab her and kiss her and be done with it. With one kiss he could show her what she means to him. It would only be the beginning. He's going to kiss her forever. He decides to let it go for now. Work first, play later. Who says he's not patient?

Well, everyone, but that doesn't matter now. He _can_ be patient, when need be. Timing is everything. Besides, things are going to get really interesting now. He's going to bring out the big guns…just not tonight.

He picks up their coats and extends his arm toward the doorway, making sure his hand is on the small of her back, leading her out to the street and their car. She's driving, of course – or so she thinks.

She briefly tells them about the latest victim, of what to expect at the crime scene. The rest of the ride was filled with silence, both of them getting their thoughts together, separately. If questioned, he wouldn't say she appeared angry at him, but he would have to agree she looked annoyed. That look, from her, directed at him, was pretty common so he figured no one would bat an eyelash.

They arrived at the crime scene to find Esposito, Ryan and Lanie, plus a dozen other law enforcement officials swarming around. He followed her in, but she stayed to speak with Lanie and he headed toward the safety of Esposito and Ryan, decidedly to give her a little space. He talked with the boys for a few minutes before they both asked him what was wrong and chided him for getting rattled by a crime scene. He denied being affected by the usual blood and gore, and then Ryan asked him what he did to piss Beckett off now.

He decided to change the subject and avoided their speculative glances. He asked them if they wanted to catch some beers after work tomorrow night. He suggested they have a Boys Night Out. They don't do that as much as they should. He thought they all could use a night to blow off some steam. He knew he could.

They first looked at each other, then at him, assessing the situation with their unspoken bro-talk. Nodding to each other, they agreed it sounded like a good idea. They went back to talking about the case.

A short distance from the boys, Beckett could be seen pulling Lanie off to the side for a private conference and to get their stories aligned. Her eyes search out Castle's location to find him safely talking with Espo and Ryan, so she quickly informs Lanie she needs her help. She may have told Castle a little white lie. Kate's got her full attention.

The cover story is as follows - she and Kate were supposed to go out tonight for dinner and a Girls Night Out, but something came up. Lanie called Kate at the precinct around dinner time to reschedule until tomorrow night. Tomorrow night they have to go out to dinner and maybe out to a bar for dancing.

Lanie's smiling and nodding and thinking this must be really good. Kate's all flustered and plotting lies and eyeballing Castle. She loves this side of Kate. She replies sure, but it will cost her. Kate's appalled but agrees. Lanie's condition is that she wants full disclosure. She wants to be told what the hell's going on between Kate and Castle, and why Kate keeps glancing nervously in the direction of said writer, turned crime-fighter - more than usual.

Kate declares nothing's going on, but can see Lanie's not buying what she's selling. She pretends to think it over for a minute. Lanie's patiently awaiting a response - a real one, not BS. Kate confesses that yes, there may be a thing or two going on, but now is not the time and place for that discussion. Tomorrow night, she'll tell her everything, Kate promises.

She also tells Lanie there's a catch. Kate wants to hear what's going on between Esposito and Lanie -and not just the "friends with benefits crap". Funnily enough, then Lanie agrees, now's not the best time and place for either discussion, but notes her friend still does look fairly distraught. She asks Kate if she's sure she's going to be ok and Kate assures her friend she'll be fine. She just needs a good night sleep. Lanie smirks and her eyebrows rise to her hairline, so Kate adds quickly, blushing… _Alone!_ Lanie replies, with a final glance toward Castle, _"Well now, that's just a damn shame…"_

**A/N: Thank you for your previous reviews! If you have a second, please review this chapter and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Getting Ready

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but sometimes I invite them over…**_

_**Chapter 3: Getting Ready **_

_**And the Walls Came Tumbling Down**_

**The Girls:**

After last night's fiasco, Kate was thrilled to be playing it safe going out on the town with just the girls. It would only be the four of them; Lanie, Jenny, Madison, and herself. They'd all agreed. No boys allowed. They were going to dinner and then out dancing at a club afterwards. Their night of fun was only hours away. A good meal, some dancing, a little girl talk was just what the doctor ordered.

It started out of necessity, but Kate was really looking forward to it now. And to think it was all compliments of her little white lie to Castle last night. She had fibbed, saying she couldn't go out to dinner with him last night because she and Lanie had already made plans. His, "Let's seduce Kate" hijinks over the past week had been getting to her, so at first she freaked at the thought of them spending a date-like evening together and said no.

But then he pouted - complete with boo-boo face. Honestly, he's like an eight year old when he didn't get his way. The more she thought about it, she stupidly believed it would be the perfect opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine so she told him Lanie called and cancelled and she'd go with him after all. This was to be the first, in a series of errors in judgment.

Things did not go as planned and she was still licking her wounds. He may have won last night's round of whatever game it is that they're playing, but the war was far from over. But tonight, she'd planned to kick back, let loose and not worry about a thing.

Since Lanie and Esposito had officially broken up (except for the friends with benefits thing) she'd been keeping to herself lately and had only agreed to go out tonight because she thinks she's going to get scoop on her and Castle's love life. Their love life doesn't actually exist, so the conversation should take all of five seconds. Ryan mentioned his lovely fiancé Jenny was running herself ragged with planning the wedding and could use a night out, so they invited her to come along. Then Kate called Madison on the spur of the moment and was thrilled when she said she'd be able to make it too. Hanging out with Maddie was always a blast, and rare, because of their heavy work schedules. They were both excited it worked out.

She didn't even care that Maddie would inevitably bust her chops about Castle either, since he was banned from the festivities. She could take it, so long as he wasn't present.

Speaking of Castle, he looked positively terrified when he showed up at the precinct this morning. Just what the hell did he think she was going to do to him anyway? He arrived bearing gifts, of the edible variety. Smart man, that Castle. And he was pretty cute about it too. Then he gave her some well-needed space. She'd even had time to get her hair cut during lunch. She'd had a chance to think things over, and she'd come to the conclusion that last night wasn't entirely his fault.

So she decided to let him off the hook and made a conscious effort to play nice. She tried to act normal. It wasn't easy. She was still embarrassed from her behavior the previous night. It couldn't be easy for him either, waiting on her like he has.

She loves him but she wishes she was certain she was ready. She has valid concerns. She wishes she could just jump, take a leap of faith, but she's chicken-shit. She's not a jumper by nature. What she is, is a big, bad, detective scared of a mystery novelist. Even her hairdresser was perplexed.

She couldn't wait to get off of work. She'd brought clothes to change into since Jenny was meeting up with them at the precinct at six so they could all leave together. Maddie was meeting them later at the restaurant. With an hour left to go before the work day ended, Kate took off to the ladies locker room to get changed.

**The Boys:**

The night before Castle, Esposito, and Ryan had agreed to grab drinks after work the next day. Castle was looking forward to it and even persuaded them to grab dinner first. He seriously needed to blow off some steam. Seducing Beckett was turning out to be much harder than he thought it would be and he was exhausted. His head was spinning from the back and forth. She likes me, she hates me. She loves me, she loathes me. She comes on to me, she flees the building. Sheesh! Women. Why can't they be uncomplicated – like men, for god sakes?

The day, so far, had gone better than he'd expected. He'd been walking on eggshells when he arrived at the precinct this morning, coffee and bear claw in hand. He wasn't stupid enough to arrive empty-handed today. After last night and the cold shoulder he got after the crime scene they went to, he wasn't taking any chances.

Apparently, he overstepped some boundary lines last night. Who knew? He must have missed the signs. He's chalking it up to impaired night vision…looking into buying himself some goggles. He'd thought it was all going so well too. He could have sworn he'd heard that last brick drop.

Alas, no. The sound he'd heard was Beckett's last shred of patience smacking him upside the head. Quite, a let-down. But he's over it now - new day dawning and all that. He's not giving up that easy. He's still got some tricks up his sleeve. However, today he's just going to feed her and stay the hell out of her way. It's like they're married already.

He was pleasantly surprised to find the detective in a pretty good mood this morning. She was acting like last night never happened which he didn't mind at all. He was positively giddy because it was like getting a "do-over". He decided to bring the "Castleness" down to around a six, and keep the Man of Action holding at a seven, as not to piss her off. Better safe than sorry. Tomorrow, it would be full steam ahead, damn the torpedoes, fire when ready… well, you get the picture.

He'd even heard her say she was going out with the girls tonight. That was good news. She needed to have some fun, live a little. He couldn't be her only source of entertainment. Plus, Man of Action could work wonders with "Relaxed Beckett".

He was patiently waiting on the boys to finish up their paperwork when he looked up to find a seriously, dolled-up Kate Beckett enter the room. Wow, was about the only word he could muster. He suppressed the wolf whistle at the tip of his tongue and wisely kept his mouth shut. She was absolutely stunning. But he already knew that. He found himself standing and staring. The tight, short, midnight blue dress didn't leave much to his imagination. He couldn't help but wonder where the hell she hid those legs every day. He also couldn't stop his body from reacting, nor the appraisal in his eyes. She caught him too, judging by the blush.

He realized Lanie and Jenny standing there too, so he greeted them both. They all looked lovely. They all looked hot. They were going to have every man in the city hitting on them.

This was most definitely _not_ a good development.

There was a slightly awkward silence between he and Kate and Esposito and Lanie before Kate grabbed her purse and everyone hastily said their goodbyes for the night. Kate and Lanie headed for the elevator without looking back. He and Esposito looked on as Ryan and Jenny, the two love-birds, sweetly kissed goodbye. Rick and Javier glanced at each other, unsmiling, unspeaking, both wishing it could be that easy…

_A/N: If you want more, you've got to review. I need encouragement. I'm very insecure. ;-)_


	4. A Night Out Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but sometimes I invite them over…_

_Chapter 4: The Night Out, Part 1_

_And the Walls Came Tumbling Down_

_**The Girls…**_

The four, very hot, ladies were escorted to their table, oblivious to the admiring stares of the male patrons as they were seated. They perused the menu, mouths watering in anticipation of a wonderful meal. Not a salad was ordered, calories were not discussed and alcohol was apparently the new water. Everyone seemed to be under the same unspoken agreement that this was to be a guilt-free evening.

They'd met Madison in the lobby, exchanged hugs, made introductions between Jenny and Maddie, and proceeded to their table ready to party. The food was excellent, the company hilarious, the drinks were fruity and plentiful - and going down way too easily. Nobody was driving, so nobody cared.

After dinner and a few more drinks, Jenny remorsefully apologized to Lanie for her big mouth when she and Ryan had double-dated with Lanie and Javier previously. There was a moment of silence. They all could tell Jenny felt responsible for the break-up. Kate wasn't sure if the conversation was about to take a turn for the ugly, so she was greatly relieved when Lanie smiled and told Jenny not to worry herself over it.

Lanie assured her that she and Javier were better off right now as _friends with benefits_. Javier apparently wanted a long-term commitment, but Lanie explained she wasn't ready for more yet. She needed to think it over. She'd told him they should see other people for now, but that it didn't mean they still couldn't be together. At least this way they hadn't given up on each other. They were only cooling things down a bit. It was a win-win.

Jenny looked thoroughly confused by this, so Lanie, not so gingerly, explained what "friends with benefits" was. Kate gently put her finger under Jenny's chin and helped push her mouth closed. Jenny had some questions. Kate looked on in fascination as Jenny then seemed to remove the outer-shell of her otherwise innocent, puritanical-like demeanor and directed some rather blunt questions at Lanie.

She's an inquisitive one, that Jenny. And she had balls. Kate liked her. They listened with rapt attention as Jenny asked the questions she and Maddie hadn't the nerve to ask, and were impressed when Lanie fielded them honestly without even batting an eyelash.

Lanie and Javier were having no problems in the bedroom, that was for certain and who knew Lanie could be so descriptive. One adjective or two later, Kate's drink suddenly came out her nose and they all burst out laughing. _Esposito was like a brother to Kate, so – EW, TMI! _

After that, the sex talk ran rampant. It was all hanging loose. And they hadn't even have dessert yet. More drinks were served. They were all a bit tipsy.

Madison talked about the new man she was seeing. He was unbelievably good in bed, smart and incredibly handsome. He was a lawyer and she was having a good time with him, but they'd only been seeing each other a few months so they were still in the beginning stages of their relationship. She wasn't sure if he was Mr. Right, but he was definitely Mr. Right Now.

Jenny gushed about Kevin and the wedding and how she knew he was "the one" for her the minute she'd met him. Ah, young love… she proclaimed it wasn't possible for them to be more in love and the sex was fantastic. She gave a few examples. Apparently, Ryan is very "bendy". _Kate was thinking decontamination shower._

Their amused and enchanted wait staff kept bringing them more drinks.

_**The Boys, Same time – Old Haunt… (Remarkably, not far from the restaurant ;-))**_

Castle, Esposito, and Ryan sat perched upon their barstools at the Old Haunt hunkered down for a long night's stay. They ordered three big steaks with baked potatoes, meals befitting Kings - and the manly men they were. Their beer glasses were kept magically refilled thanks to Castle, who owned the place, and his favorite bartender.

Car keys were confiscated and hidden away for safe-keeping.

They'd each had quite a few over the course of the past hour or so and they were feeling no pain.

They spoke of Ryan's impending nuptials, sports, their latest case, and watched the game on the overhead TV while enjoying their dinners. They looked on in amusement as Castle spun his latest crazy theories to them. The bar was packed, the company hilarious, the music jamming, and the atmosphere lively.

Everything was under control until the shots started coming.

Ryan, a testament to his Irish heritage, was drinking both Castle and Esposito under the table.

They were in complete agreement that Castle was right. They really did need this break away from the stress of their everyday lives to let off a little steam. They crowned him a genius, did a shot in his honor and fed the birds. The more they drank, the sillier they became, and the chattier they got.

They were clearly headed towards, what is more commonly known as… the "I love You, Man" portion of the evening.

Ryan, the most sober of the three, and that's not saying much, challenged them both to a game of pool and of course, wagers were placed. No money was to change hands but the stakes were still high. Ryan had made some suggestions which he declared decidedly more fun.

If Esposito lost, he had to tell them what was really going on with him and Lanie. If Ryan lost, anytime someone said his name for the next two days, he had to add, out loud, "also known as Honey Milk".

If Castle lost, he had to explain to them why the hell he's been a dog in heat around Beckett for the past two weeks. Castle tried his best to deny it and appear affronted, but they both shot him looks that clearly said he was full of shit, so he shrugged and shut up.

They reluctantly agreed to Ryan's terms thinking they were relatively safe since they'd both beaten Ryan at pool in the past.

To Esposito's dismay, Ryan first played him first and killed it. Esposito was not happy with this turn of events, especially when Ryan advised him he was indeed expecting him to pay up later. Castle found this hilarious. Esposito shot him a dirty look and took a seat nearby to sulk. He watched, as Ryan proceeded to beat the pants off Castle and became immediately more cheerful.

Castle was then approached by a pretty blonde. She seemed nice enough and was definitely interested in him, but he took a pass. Esposito and Ryan were surprised, but let it go figuring he probably felt uncomfortable being hit on in the presence of Beckett's "brothers".

Castle played it off like it was no big deal, claiming she really wasn't his type. Knowing looks were exchanged between Ryan and Esposito, and not for the first time, they wondered what was going on with him and their boss. The wind shifted, so they had another shot. _"To The Brotherhood" they toasted. "Here, here!"_

_**The Girls…**_

Lanie grinned and turned her attention to Kate. Kate knew it was coming and braced herself. It had only been a matter of time before this particular topic would come around to her.

"So, Kate", Dr. Evil started, with a mischievous smirk, "How exactly _would_ you label what you and the handsome Mr. Castle are doing these days - since you keep telling me it's most decidedly _not_ "friends with benefits"? _The turncoat!_

Madison chimed in… "Really, Kate? Still? No Freaking Way! You and the hunky, hot writer still haven't gotten down to business yet? What gives?" _No shock at Maddie's reaction._

Jenny pipes up… "Yeah, Kate. He's crazy hot!" she looks around to shocked faces. "What? I'm engaged, not dead! Not to mention the sexy way he looks at you like you're the last woman on the planet…" she adds dreamily. "What the hell?" she presses. _And she'd seemed so sweet._

Kate downs the remainder of her liquid courage in one gulp and calls the waiter over to order another round.

Their waiter informs them the next round of drinks is compliments of the four gentlemen seated across the room. The girls all turn to look at them, smile, and raise their glasses in thanks. The men smile and wave back. They were cute, every single one of them. But when Kate turned her attention back to the girls, it was obvious her friends were more interested in her answer than the table of cute guys.

The girls patiently await her response while she thinks about making a run for it. She decides to put her big girl panties on and get it over with.

She takes a deep breath and begins…

"Well…. Ok. What the hell. I'll dish. It's not like I'm handling this very well on my own anyhow. Maybe you guys _could_ actually help." she mutters, trying to convince herself this is a good idea. She's usually very private, but she tries to remember she's amongst friends, they all look like they want to help and they all spoke so freely about their relationships. At this point, she figures what has she got to lose?

"Well, now that you ask", she hedges, giving Lanie the stink-eye, "There have been some recent developments in that area."

They silently await an explanation, so she gathers her courage…

"If you must know….for the past week or so…

"Castle's been seducing me!" She blurts out. _Now that wasn't so hard. It actually felt kind of good to get that off her chest._

With that, Lanie snorted _her_ drink out her nose, Madison beamed, Jenny slammed her hand down on the table and laughed out loud - and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. They ignored the attention.

"He's been seducing you?" Lanie repeated, rather loudly.

"Yes, you heard me right." Kate said laughing at her friends reactions. "For the past week and a half, he's been attempting, not too subtly, mind you, to seduce me."

"Damn girl! That was so, _not_ what I was expecting you to say." Lanie said.

"Ah, but it's true. He's gotten it into that thick skull of his, that the way to proceed is to woo me, seduce me and charm my pants off - literally."

"Here, here! It's about damn time." Madison proclaimed whole-heartedly, raising her glass in mock salute and clinking glasses with Jenny.

"Well, Hallelujah. Praise the lord." Lanie said grinning as she raised her glass in Kate's direction. "The boy finally grew a set. I'll drink to that. Cheers!"

"So, what exactly has he been doing? And we're going to need details." Jenny says before stopping and turning to Lanie with a smile. "By the way, you owe me twenty bucks." Lanie grabs her purse and hands her a twenty.

"I soooo wish I'd gotten in on that bet!" stated Maddie.

Kate's surprised to find she's, apparently, the only one that _didn't_ see it coming. _Huh._

She proceeds to tell them everything. How Castle's become a veritable man on a mission – her heart, the prize. That he's been trying to "break her" and how he's doing a damn fine job of it. She describes the events of the week in as much detail as she can.

They're a captive audience.

Once she starts, she finds she can't stop. She tells them about the touching, the gestures, the flirting, the comments, and the near kiss outside the precinct. She continues with her realization of his ridiculous plan and her less than adequate, wayward plan of revenge. She follows with their dance at the Old Haunt and how she'd been on the verge of throwing herself at him last night.

She confesses having spent way too much quality time, alone last night, hiding out in the ladies room of the Old Haunt clearly in "Castle-overload", and how today she pretended none of it ever happened when she saw him. She closes by telling them she's now more confused than ever. All talked out, she stops, finishes her drink, and awaits their sage advice.

"Wow" says Lanie, the first to speak, fanning herself.

"Yeah, wow" echo Jenny and Maddie.

"Tell me about it!" declares Kate, "So, any suggestions from the peanut gallery?"

_**The Boys…**_

They decided to grab an open table and drinks once again miraculously appeared.

Ryan tried, unsuccessfully, not to gloat as his friends nervously attempted to avoid the inevitable conversations he knew they were dreading. Resistance was futile.

"So, gentlemen…and I use the term lightly", Ryan said grinning like an idiot, "The time has come. Which one of you losers would like to go first?"

"Dude, you suck! You know that, right?" this from Esposito who turns to Castle who's nodding in agreement.

"Yes. Yes I do." Ryan laughs. "So…who wants to go first? And don't all jump at once!"

"I hate you." Esposito said.

"Now, Javier" Ryan admonishes, "That's not a very nice way to talk to your best friend."

"Humph." Grunts Esposito, downing his drink.

"You know, Castle," Ryan said smirking. "I do believe Javier has something he'd like to share with the class. Pay up and spill. What the hell's going on with you and Lanie? You've been a miserable bastard for weeks. You're going to give yourself an ulcer man. You need to talk about these things. We're your partners. You can trust us, right Castle?" Castle nods way more than necessary. "You'll see…it'll feel good to get it off your chest."

Castle was clearly riveted to the conversation. He'd asked Kate if she knew what went wrong between their two friends, since they seemed to be on the outs with each other, but Kate wouldn't tell him anything. She'd accused him of being a nosey-nellie, when in reality he was only worried about the couple.

He thought they were great together- and he still does. They gave him hope that he and Kate would find their way to each other too. Since Esposito wasn't exactly the sharing type, Castle never felt comfortable asking him what happened, and Lanie would have probably just slugged him. _What? She can be a little intimidating!_

"What's there to tell? All the woman wants from me is sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Other than that, everything's fine - just fine." Esposito said, clearly not fine with it.

"What do you mean all she wants from you is sex? And remind us again, why that's a bad thing? Ryan asked.

"Just what I said, dude. Please don't make me repeat it." Esposito said exacerbated. "And for the record, it sucks. _I_ told her how I felt about her and _she_ told me we should see other people - but still sleep with each other. End of story. Can you believe that shit? I thought all women wanted a commitment?"

"Are you serious?" Ryan said.

Esposito gives him a "would I make that up" look.

"But, she's crazy about you!" Castle interjected, completely baffled. "Everyone knows that! It's so obvious. Are you sure you didn't misunderstand her?"

"It is what it is." Esposito said matter-of-factly.

"Wow." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, Wow." Castle agreed.

"I know." Esposito said, nodding.

"Women." they all chorused.

"Why do they have to be so complicated? Why can't they be more like us?" Castle asked.

They all concurred and downed their beers.

"You know… I keep asking that question, but no one ever gives me a real answer. Guess it'll remain one of life's biggest mysteries." Castle said.

"We'll never figure them out." Esposito said.

"Gentlemen," Ryan started, "They will _always_ be an enigma; it's what makes them so damn interesting to us…, although, now that I'm with Jenny, I'm starting to understand them a little better. It's like I've finally been let in to the inner sanctum. Well, not all the way in, mind you. I still haven't made it past the mud room. But at least I've got a foot in the door. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for Lanie's behavior."

"Really, Dr. Phil?" Esposito challenges. "How about, since you're so in touch with your feminine side now, you enlighten us as to why the woman I love, and who I know damn well loves me, doesn't want to be in a committed relationship with me? Why, when I told her I was in love with her, she ran as fast as she could, clear in the other direction - because I'd really like to know!"

"See other people my ass…" he mutters under his breath, followed by some unidentifiable Spanish.

"Wow. You finally told her you love her Javier, huh? That's great!" Ryan said smiling into Javier's unsmiling face. He was happy Javier had found true love because he wanted all of his friends to be as happy as he and Jenny were. He was positive they'd work out their problems. If only Kate and Castle would finally get their shit together…

While Ryan took a moment to reflect, he failed to notice that his friends were both hanging on the edge of their seats, awaiting his wisdom.

Their expressions told him to hurry the hell up.

"Oh, you wanted answers. Right! Well, let's see…" Ryan hedged sensing their impatience. "Give me a minute… I'm thinking."

While Ryan's thinking, Castle flags down a waitress and orders more beers and shots.

_**The Girls…**_

"He's crazy about you, Kate." announces Maddie, leaning back in her chair.

"You mean he makes me crazy!" Kate counters.

"You guys _do_ have amazing chemistry." Lanie says.

"Anyone with two eyes can see that." Jenny agrees, nodding.

"Is this about sex then?" Maddie asks.

"I'm not worried about sex. If this past week, and page 105, are any indication, I'd lay money there won't be any problems in that arena." Kate's quick to reply. "But I do have some legitimate concerns."

"Ok" Jenny says, "Let's hear them."

"Well for one, we're complete opposites. He's a man-child, impulsive, and I'm the serious type, a grown up and I'm never impulsive." Kate says.

"Really Kate? Is that all you got? Maddie challenges with a chuckle. "Lame" she sing-songs, calling her on it. "You're so full of it. Not only would I bet you and Rick have tons in common but I've seen you be impulsive. Oh, the stories I could tell." She laughs as she looks at her watch. "Is it story-time yet?" she asks the girls sweetly, before turning back to Kate who's giving her a warning look. "He's fun and you think he's a hoot. Admit it!"

"We're best friends." Kate continues, ignoring her teasing. "What if it doesn't work out and we ruin our friendship?"

"What _better_ place to start a serious relationship Kate. "Jenny said. "You're became best friends because you liked each other. You _are_ compatible and you already know each other's quirks. You've got a head start on a lot of other couples."

"There are no guarantees in life honey. It could all be gone tomorrow. We came way too close to losing you…" Lanie trails off not wanting to be maudlin. "And he _is_ a hoot!" she recovers with a grin.

"I'm not sure the timing's right." Kate adds, "I'm still working out some fairly big issues about my mother, the shooting. I'm damaged goods. How can I expect Rick to have to deal with that when I can barely deal with it myself?"

"You can't live your life waiting for the perfect moment. You'll miss the whole damn show." Maddie says. "We _all_ have baggage, Kate."

"Plus, you're also forgetting it's _his_ _choice_ to take the journey with you." Jenny adds. "He's more grown up than you give him credit for Kate. Maybe he can help you work through your problems. He's a good man."

"I personally think you'd be great together" Lanie says, "but ask yourself a very tough question Kate…can you see yourself in a long-term relationship with Richard Castle?

"Can you see cute, little Castle babies in your future?" asks Maddie, watching for Kate's reaction. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew you wanted little Castle babies!" she yells triumphantly, fist pumping the air. Then yells for their waiter and orders another round.

"Can you picture yourselves, old and gray, holding hands while sitting in two matching, brown wooden rocking chairs, in an old white house, with one of those big wrap around porches?" asks Jenny. "Oh. Sorry. Too descriptive?" she says blushing.

"Do you love him?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah, I do." Kate admits.

"But are you _In Love_ with him? Are you sure he's _The One_?" Lanie asks seriously, realizing just how closely Kate's dilemma parallels her own relationship with Javier.

"Yes. He's "The One." Kate admits softly.

Smiling and dreamy sighs radiated from the table.

"Well ok then." Lanie said getting back to business. "Ladies, I think we've heard enough. Your verdicts please…" She said pointing to them one at a time.

Maddie: "Cut the crap, jump his bones, and make lots and lots of little Castle babies."

Jenny: "Let him seduce you already for god sakes, but hit Victoria's Secret first. Tell him how you feel, get married, look for a nice house with a big wrap-around porch and live happily ever after."

Lanie: "Girl, what the hell are you waiting for? That man loves you and you love him. You've been dancing around each other for years now. It's been long enough and this aint no fling. He worships the ground you walk on and you're obviously nuts about him. They said they were going to the Old Haunt. Now let's go get my man – oops, sorry! I meant your man! Let's go get your man…"

_**The Boys…**_

"I've got it!" Ryan exclaims. "I think what we have here, is a simple fear of commitment. This has all the classic signs."

"Thank you Einstein." Esposito replies sarcastically, "You've been very helpful."

"I think what Ryan means," said Castle, finding a sliver of validity in Ryan's statement, "Is that Lanie's probably just a little scared of how deeply she feels for you. She's feeling pressured. We're sure she does care for you the same way you care about her."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Esposito asks. "We've known each other for years and have been seeing each other for months. Everything was perfect - until I went and opened my big mouth. In fact, it was great. We're completely compatible in every way. And the sex - amazing! We're a team, a unit. All signs pointed to go. This came as a total shock. I thought for sure she wanted more. I don't know what the hell happened. Maybe I only saw what I wanted to see…

They're both surprised at his defeatist attitude.

"You can't give up dude!" Ryan exclaims. "You just have to figure out how to turn this around."

"I never said I'm giving up." Esposito said. "I just haven't figured out what to do about it yet, that's all. What I do know, is the thought of Lanie, out there, with some other guy, makes me insane. It's just wrong. I mean, did you _not _see what she was wearing earlier? She's trying to kill me!"

"She's out there, right now– hell, they _all_ are – looking like they looked…" Javier trails off, oozing jealously and throwing a _take heed_ look to his friends. "And guys _just like us_ are probably hitting on them as we speak. Makes me crazy! And it should be making you two losers crazy too."

There's a moment of silence where they each contemplate just how beautiful their women looked as they left the precinct earlier tonight for a night out on the town – without them. They wonder what they're up to right now, and if maybe they should go check on them. After all, the city can be dangerous at night…

"So what _exactly_ did Lanie say her concerns were?" Castle asks curiously, determined to fix this. His question snaps them out of their trances. "She had to give you a reason." His brain was getting kind of fuzzy but he still recognized the similarities between Lanie and Javier's relationship vs. his and Kate's. Part of him wanted to help his friend, and the other part was hoping to pick up some pointers.

"Oh, she had a reason all right – a shit load of them. She told me I was her best friend and she was afraid we'd ruin our friendship if it didn't work out. That she has strong feelings for me too, but things were moving too fast. That we should keep things casual for now– no strings attached – and see other people, but we should still see each other – aka "friends with benefits".

"I told her she was wrong. I don't share. And that we should move in together." Esposito said still pissed. "After that we had a knock-out, drag-out fight, during which time, I may or may not have, clearly expressed myself in a sensitive manner, and then she told me to grow the hell up. Can you believe that? I am _too_ a grown up!" he exclaimed as he pounded the table with his fist.

**The Girls…**

"Ok. Now wait a minute, ladies." Kate said with a hand on Lanie's arm, stopping her from getting her jacket on. "You've helped me to see the light - so I thank you. And I promise I _will_ talk to Castle about this, tomorrow, but for tonight, it's just us girls. We're not going chasing after boys tonight!"

"But Kate…" Lanie started, anxious to see Javier.

"We waited this long, one more day won't kill us." Kate said.

"Lanie's right." Maddie whined. "You should strike while the iron's hot Kate! I'll get us a cab!"

"No." Kate laughed. "You guys just want to watch us declare our undying love to one another, admit it!"

"Well, yeah!" Jenny replied. "Duh!"

"Sorry. Not going to happen." Kate said. "This will be a private moment between only the two of us. Not a spectator's sport. Now who wants dessert?"

They could see Kate had made up her mind and wouldn't budge on the subject so they knew they were beat. And dessert did sound tempting so they gave up.

"As I recall…" Maddie couldn't help but add, with a grin, "You used to like chasing boys. Just saying."

"Shut up Maddie." Kate said smiling at her crazy friend.

_**The Boys…**_

"You asked her to move in with you! Holy crap!" Castle said. "That's big."

"Yeah, I know. She completely freaked." Esposito said.

"So you eventually agreed to this _arrangement_, then?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," he said nodding. "It was either that or break-up completely, which obviously I don't want or I wouldn't have asked her to move in with me. So friends with benefits it is." Esposito said disgustedly as he downed his beer.

They each take a moment to reflect…

"Javier, _that_ has to be _the_ saddest story I have ever heard! How can she not want to move in with you?" Castle said with a mild slur. "You're such a great guy! Why doesn't she love you like we do?"

"I don't know bro, but thanks for understanding dude. You know, you're all right Castle. I don't care what they say about you." Esposito said affectionately.

"What do you mean? What do they say about me?" Castle asked sounding somewhat insecure.

"Where did the girls say they were going again?" Javier said ignoring him. "Do either of you remember what club they were going to after dinner? They're probably finished dinner by now. Maybe we should go make sure they're ok."

"You think?" Castle said, perking up.

Drunk as he too was becoming, Ryan's alarms start going off…

"No. No. No. No! Bad idea! So very bad! What's wrong with you two?" Ryan admonishes his inebriated friends. "I mean, I love you guys, but you're both idiots. You're not thinking clerily… I mean clerly… I mean clearly. We have beautiful, intelligent, amazing women in our lives but – you two – you haven't a clue!"

They're not listening to him, but he continues anyway…

"You can't pressure them and you sure as hell can't follow them. First off – they'll kill us. Second –well, there is no second because they're going to kill us. And third, tomorrow, when you see her, why don't you try being honest, tell her how you really feel. Show some patience! Give her some space!"

They both look at Ryan like he's crazy.

"No. No. No. No! Don't listen to him Esposito!" Castle argues. "That'll never work! When you're honest - they run away. You have to be more subtle. Lure them in. Entice them. Charm them."

"Space, schmace!" Castle directs at Ryan. "And furthermore, patience sucks. It's like watching water boil for god sakes."

"You know what you need, don't you?" He says turning back to Esposito who is shaking his head.

"You need a plan." Castle said.

"A plan? What kind of plan?" Esposito asks.

"You have to woo her. Seduce her." Castle tells them. "Use your powers of persuasion for good - not evil. Take action, my friend – be _A_ _Man of Action_ -much like myself."

They await his newest crazy theory, shooting him looks he's seen once or twice before. He continues anyway…

"And as it happens, you've come to the right place, because I already know of such a plan. I even test-drove it for you… uh, not with Lanie – but with Beckett.

"Oh, crap. Hold the phones." Esposito yells.

"Is _that_ what the hell you've been doing for the last couple weeks Castle?" Ryan asks giggling. "How's that working out for you? Far as we can see, you and Beckett still aren't together and you're running around with your tongue hanging out. How amazing can this plan of yours be?"

"Hey, don't go knocking the plan!" Castle defends. "Things are coming along much better than both of you know. Well, most of the time anyhow. There's been _a lot_ of progress! Well, some progress. I admit there may have been a few minor set-backs. But still - there's been progress, damnit! For, I am – _A Man of Action_!" He declares way too loudly. "All I need is a little bit more time and she'll come around. You'll see. Oh, yea of little faith."

"She has been in a pretty good mood lately. A plan, huh?" Ryan said. He turns to address Javier. "You know, Castle might have something here. It might work. But before I misguide you totally, I have a confession to make. You know how I said before that I'm starting to understand women a lot more? I may have overstated. I find myself nodding a lot. It seems to be working for me - for the most part, but sometimes I'm flying by the seat of my pants guys, so what do I know. I thought you should know. That being said, Castle's plan might actually work."

"Ok, _Man of Action_ - I'll bite." Esposito tells Castle convinced he has nothing else to lose. "Tell us more about this amazing plan of yours. And what the hell does wooing involve, anyhow?"

Rick tells them what he's been up to with Kate.

They are silent throughout his story. When he is done they burst out laughing.

Esposito asks why Kate hasn't kicked his ass clear across to Brooklyn yet.

He smugly tells him – "Because the plan is working, that's why."

This shuts them up. They ponder this.

Ryan asks him why he just doesn't tell her how he really feels about her and see what happens.

Esposito and Castle look at each other.

"Don't be ridiculous" Castle says, at the same time Esposito says, "That never works."

Castle further convinces them of the plan's merits and explains that women need to be handled delicately. He assures his friends you can't just blurt out your feelings, and silently wonders how Ryan ever snagged a nice girl like Jenny with his preferred methods.

They can see where he's going with this and start to believe he really may be a genius. They have another beer and plot their next move, which includes "coincidentally running into the girls".

They're each in their own little world; Esposito's kicking himself for not thinking of this sooner, Castle's on his phone positively giddy as he googles the addresses of the restaurant and club he heard them say they were going to, and Ryan's fighting off an impending feeling of doom and hoping Jenny will forgive him…

_A/N: I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and if so, I would really appreciate a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm listening, and your reviews keep me writing. I hope the story's coming off funny because that's what I'm aiming for – a bit of levity, but who knows. I've been told I have a strange sense of what's funny. There are probably only one or two more chapters to go with this. Let me know if you have any ideas you'd like to see show up. Next up, surprise, surprise, they're going to run into each other. Hey, I admit it ain't rocket science - but it's still fun! Merry Christmas Castle Lovers and to all, a good night!_


	5. A Night Out Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but sometimes I invite them over…except for Amit. He's all mine._

_Chapter 5: The Night Out, Part 2_

_And the Walls Came Tumbling Down_

**The Innocent Bystander…**

Amit the cabdriver glanced at the clock on the dashboard and sighed. Three more long hours to go until his shift was over and he was counting the minutes. To make matters worse, there was a full moon out tonight, which explained why every lunatic in the city had taken a ride in his cab today. His patience was wearing thin.

He's been working extra shifts to pay for his daughter's upcoming wedding so his misery was for a worthy cause, but all he could think about was retiring. He wasn't having fun driving anymore and he was ready to get out of the car, so to speak.

He remembers when he and his wife first came to this country so many years ago, and how as a young man he'd been excited to find such a wonderful job. A New York City cab driver, oh how his friends back home would be jealous of his great success. He would have much fun and meet many, many wonderful, friendly and interesting people. There would be many exciting adventures.

He's older and wiser now.

His dream is to retire in a year or two and take a long overdue vacation with his beautiful wife and childhood sweetheart, A'ishah. They will vacation together someplace quiet, far away from the city and all its craziness. His wife deserves this, for she is the love of his life, has given him two wonderful children and she is a very patient woman. There's is a great romance which has never withered, even after nearly forty years of marriage. He has never regretted a single day with her.

He marvels at the younger generation and the problems of which they complain - such nonsense. They know nothing of love. He overhears many things being a cab driver and one thing he's certain of is that young people today make things so very complicated when love is really very simple. He wishes everyone would be so lucky to find their true love as he did with A'ishah, so he could finally have some peace and quiet for a change. Ah for some quiet; a beautiful, secluded beach, just he and his A'ishah and maybe some of those drinks, with the cute little umbrella's in them...

His daydreaming is interrupted by the sound of his boss' docile tones paging him loudly over the radio with instructions on where to pick up his next fare. He takes note of the address and heads towards the location. The Old Haunt, he repeats back to his dispatcher, yes, he knows where that is. Back to work, he tells himself, glancing out the window for another look at the full moon. Something tells him it's going to be a long night...

**The Boys…**

The three stooges, I mean gentlemen, barreled through the exit of the Old Haunt to await their chariot. Tonight, they were on a mission. For they were – _Men of Action!_ "Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun…"

Ryan had taken to singing "Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun…"whenever one of them said the phrase _Man, or Men of Action_ and Esposito would beat his chest like a caveman. Castle would giggle like a little girl because he was thrilled to have someone on the team other than himself.

The crisp, chilled, fresh December night air was quite a shock to their systems, which had become accustomed to the warm, safe haven of the bar, and as it hit their lungs it made them, well… cold drunks. It did relatively little to sober them up, although it did in fact inspire a few brief moments of reflection as they tried to keep warm waiting for their cab. They each took this time to silently review the merits of the plan…

Ryan ran his hands through his hair and contemplated bailing. He has serious doubts about Castle's plan, but feels obligated to tag along in case his friends need bail money. He vows to make sure they don't do anything stupid, even though he knows it's inevitable. Helpless as he is, he figures, what the hell since it's a night off from making wedding plans, he's got nothing better to do since Jenny's out, and they're both amusing the crap out of him. Plus, if he leaves now, there will be no one to take notes, for use against them in the future. Oh, and he loves a good car wreck. He checks his phone to see if Jenny sent him any texts.

Esposito also has doubts about Castle's plan but not many. He's had more than his share of drinks tonight and his stupid meter is broken. Besides, he likes the thought of being a Man of Action. Likes the way it sounds. It has a nice ring to it. _He resists the urge to beat his chest._ And even though he teases Castle a lot, he can admit, to himself anyway, the guy's pretty smart and his theories usually do pan out -most of the time. And who doesn't love a good recon mission? Anyway, he's done trying to reason with Lanie so why not try a different angle – see if it works. If it doesn't work, he can always kill Castle. He sticks his hands in his pockets in a feeble attempt to keep warm.

If Castle sensed hesitation in his troops he chose to ignore it. He decided his men were mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming mission and gave them their space. He was proud of them. There would be no turning back. For, they were manly men and their women folk needed them. Not to mention, Beckett was smokin' that outfit she was almost not wearing earlier and he'll be damned if he's going to miss another opportunity to bring the "Castleness". Kate, in that dress, will forever haunt his dreams. It might even make the next book.

He smiles remembering their dance the night before, holding her close, their bodies moving as one. It felt so right, her pressed up against him. She was perfect. Together they were perfection. "Per-fec-tion" he mouth's slowly - now there's a funny word. "Per-fect-ion" he repeats a couple of times amusing himself by trying to figure out where the hyphens go. A car passing snaps him back out of it. Where was he? Oh, yeah. Kate - his beautiful goddess. Mother of his future children…

Kate. Kate. Kate.

He asks himself for the umpteenth time, how she could possibly want to fight them being together when it's going to be so great. Tonight's the night. He can feel it. Tonight's the night he convinces her. And if he has to use sex to do it - to get what he wants, well then so be it. _Hee, hee, hee… _Who says he's not a team player? That wall's going down baby!

He runs in place for a bit trying to keep warm, until Esposito slaps the back of his head and tells him to man up, it's not that cold. And to stop talking out loud, for Christ's sake, because Beckett's like a sister to them and they don't want to have to beat the crap out of him. Ryan agrees. It's creeping him out too.

Silent and un-silent musings concluded they stand together in the cold dark night, comrades in arms, focused on the importance of their mission.

"Ready men?" Castle asks, eyes gleaming with fire and pure determination.

They both nod in the affirmative. All systems were a go.

They "Dun, Dun, Dun, Dunned"…one last time, birds were fed, and packages adjusted.

Male rituals complete, an awkward silence fell upon them, as they each wished the cab would get there already - it was fucking freezing!

Five minutes later their cab pulls up to the curb and they quickly scramble into the back seat of the taxi, knocking each other over, anxious to get out of the cold and to go find the girls. It's too tight a squeeze for all three of them to fit in the back, so Esposito and Ryan push Castle clear through, out the other side of the cab, until Castle agrees it would be a good idea for him to sit up front with the driver.

Their cab driver is an older Pakistani fellow, who looks to be around fifty-five years old, judging from the grey hair around his temples and weathered expression. There's a no-nonsense attitude about him which the boys choose to ignore even though he's rolling his eyes at them like he's graduated from the school of Beckett.

They take note of the cabby license hanging on the dashboard which shows his name to be Amit.

Amit was clearly not having as much fun this evening as they were.

The boys greet him boisterously, for he is a new and valued member of the team. It's like they've known him for years and they're so happy to see him for all sorts of reasons…none that he's aware of. For one, it's fucking freezing out and now they can get warm and secondly, he's their trusty steed, taking them to rescue their fair maidens. He's an integral part of the mission.

Amit returns their greetings in the typically warm and welcoming manner New York City cabdrivers are known for world-wide, then asks them "where to".

Castle gleefully gives him the address to the restaurant as the cab pulls away from the curb. The boys sit back and discuss the plan.

**The Innocent Bystander…**

_Just what he needs - another cab-load full of drunks! Heavy sigh… _

Amit tries not to listen to them, but finds it impossible as they are quite loud. As a matter of fact, he deduces they are completely loaded and possibly even a little crazy. It is nothing he hasn't seen before, mind you, but they do seem different somehow - not your typical drunks. They appear to be on a, what do they call it… oh, yes, "a bender". He enjoys studying people…it amuses him…makes the time go a little faster, he keeps a straight face, pretending not to listen, as he listens more closely. Maybe tonight will not be so boring after all.

From their appearance, he determines since they are well-dressed, and do not look like bums, they must work for a living, but each man is quite different. The blonde one is maybe a lawyer, for he seems to be attempting to reason with the others. He is doing a terrible job of this. He must be a terrible lawyer. The other two are ignoring him. And he also seems to be very much afraid of someone named Jenny.

The Latin one, he can picture wearing camouflage, for his demeanor screams he is a soldier or maybe he could be a cop. He has scary eyes and looks not to be screwed with. Oh, wait, he just snorted at something stupid the lawyer said, so maybe he is not as serious as he would like people to believe.

And the one sitting up front, he is not sure what to make of him yet. He is very chatty and seems a little, what is the word… goofy, yes, that is it – goofy. This one wears very expensive clothes but it is more of a mystery, what occupation he holds, although he does look vaguely familiar. Where has he seen him before? Interesting…

This one, the one next to him, the one they call Castle, likens himself to be the leader of the group although his friends seem to think they are also in charge. He wishes he had popcorn since they are better than what has been on TV lately…nothing but reruns.

These guys, they are very funny, but do not seem to realize this. It is clear someone has let them out unsupervised tonight and he is once again very happy his daughter has stopped dating and is getting married - with men like these on the loose. They are an unruly mess and he truly hopes they do not do anything very important for a living.

They are not spring chickens either – any of them, so they should be ashamed of themselves. He figures them to be in their mid-thirties, yet they act like children. He guesses they work together since they are out late in the middle of the week and seem very familiar with each other. They are yelling over one another and discussing some sort of "game plan". This plan concerns the women they are interested in so he hopes they thought up this plan when they were sober because they are not making much sense now.

He stifles a laugh since they are still talking over each other and not really listening to one another.

They come upon an accident blocking the road so they now are stuck in traffic waiting for the police to arrive. Both drivers are out of their cars exchanging paperwork. No one appears to be hurt but Amit's passengers are, as his daughter says…"freaking out".

They look as though they may jump out of the cab to assist in some way but then the lawyer stops the soldier from leaving. The soldier nods at him and it looks like they are staying put. The lawyer looks relieved about this. Interesting…

His calm passes quickly, for the Lawyer is once again very nervous and tells them to reconsider what they are doing, they should call the girls and let them know they are coming before it's too late. The soldier, who they call Esposito, argues a surprise attack is a better idea and that they should not call anyone.

He declares major recon of the area is necessary and wines that he really likes the recon part of the plan so they should keep it. The one named Castle agrees with the soldier about the surprise attack, and that they should first do recon before making their presence known. The lawyer covers his face with his hands and sobs that he needs another drink. He also appears to be praying.

Amit wishes he knew who these women were, as he would call them himself to warn them.

He keeps repeating his answer but, like his children on family trips, they have asked several times now, how far away they are from the restaurant. They keep looking at their watches. Two minutes later the cops have finally showed up and are starting to clear a path for cars to go through. Amit is once again moving his cab through the traffic. They are ten minutes away from their destination.

They start arguing amongst themselves.

The one called Castle puffs out his chest and tells them to shut up and that he is once again going to have to re-state the plan since it is clear there is dissension in his troops. He reminds them they are manly men on a mission. This gets their attention.

He pulls out a piece of paper from which he reads…

"Number one - Find the girls."

"Number two - Stalk them from afar." Everybody looks at him funny.

He stares at the paper in his hand and tilts his head, reminding Amit a little of his dog, Najee.

Castle, apparently doesn't like how that sounded either because they all watch as he gets a pen from his pocket, crosses something out, then writes something else.

"I mean… Number two" he repeats, "_ADMIRE_ them from afar…" He looks at his friends for confirmation and when they both nod in agreement he continues... "To ensure they're safe."

"Number Three – The team regroups and decides when to make our presence known and how to proceed."

"Number Four – We will charm them, seduce them, and use our sexual prowess to make them want us.

"And finally, Number Five – We will use sex to convince them of how great we are, forever eradcating, erroricating,…. um, forever… _erasing_ their minds of impure thoughts about other men.

He then reminds them that timing is essential and to remember the mission.

Castle then addresses the one they call Ryan, directly.

"We know you and Jenny are engaged already Ryan," Castle says to him, "But we talked it over and believe this will help you to seal the deal – um, just in case."

Ryan nods in agreement, thanks them, and agrees it probably couldn't hurt, so he's in.

They all agree it's a great plan and that they are indeed very smart. They call themselves "Men of Action", the soldier beats his chest, and then they poke at each other's finger tips. Amit's not really sure what that last part was about.

They're so ridiculous Amit can't stand it any longer… he bursts out laughing. They stop congratulating themselves to turn to look at him.

Amit's chuckling and smiling, but shaking his head in a seemingly disapproving manner.

The boys don't know what to make of this.

"I think he's laughing at us guys." Ryan says nervously.

"Hey, are you laughing at us?" Esposito asks concerned.

"What?" Castle asks visibly second guessing himself. "You don't think that sounds like a great plan?"

"Seriously, what you three do not know about women could fill a very big book…" Amit answers on a chuckle...

A book... A book…

"Of course, _that's_ why you look so familiar!" Amit exclaimed pointing at Castle who's trying hard for once, not to be recognized. "You're that author, Richard Castle…the one that writes the Nikki Heat books my A'ishah and I love so much. I knew you looked familiar. Those are some wonderful stories you write. We are really big fans. And if I'm right…" he adds still grinning as he looks back at Ryan and Esposito, "Then that would make Larry and Curly here two of the cops you follow around for your research…"

"You'll keep this to yourself, right Amit? We can call you Amit, right?" Castle says panicking. That's all Beckett will need to see - their little escapade land on page six tomorrow - before she kicks their asses. Um, ok. His ass…

"Oh, don't you boys worry! You're secret is safe with me." Amit promises them. "This is the most fun I have had in ages!"

**The Girls…**

After finishing up dessert, the girls discussed the club they were heading off to, called for the check, and paid the bill. They had just exited the restaurant and were in the midst of getting into a cab when the four guys who sent them drinks earlier hurried out to say goodbye.

The guys introduced themselves, flirted a bit and inquired as to where the girls were going dancing since they'd overheard them talking about it. They were all good-looking, the right age, charming and obviously available – but they'd picked the wrong group, since these girls were most definitely _off _the market. Well, except maybe for Madison – who flirted right back and then opened her big mouth and told them the name of the club. Kate shot her a look, but the damage was already done. Low and behold, it turns out they were headed to the same club too, so they would probably see them there later. They parted ways with smiles and waves and the girls took off in their cab.

**The Boys…**

They finally pull up to the restaurant behind another cab and while Amit's talking away to them about how great the books are and how happy he is to meet one of his favorite authors, Castle spots the girls come out of the restaurant heading towards the cab in front of them. He panics and hits the deck yelling for Esposito and Ryan to duck down and do the same. They do as he says but each peak out from their hiding places in time to see the girls followed by four guys who stop to talk to them.

"Those dirtbags are totally hitting on our women!" Esposito says ready to get out and rumble.

"He's right, they are!" exclaims Ryan, who is not happy at all to see his fiancé being smiled at by one of the guys. "Let's go kick their asses!"

"No! No! No!" Castle whisper yells at them. "Stay put! We don't want the girls to see us!" he exclaims. They watch in horror as the girls talk to the guys for two more minutes before the girls finally get into their cab and it pulls away. The four guys are all smiles and high fiving each other as they start to walk off. Esposito is about to jump out of the car to start something with the guys, but before he can, Castle yells out to Amit, "Follow that car!"

On his command, Amit hits the gas, peels out with movie tires, and the boys all fall back onto their seats with a wallop taking off into the night after the girls cab…

_A/N: Hey there Castle Lovers and Happy New Year to you! One more chapter to go with this before it wraps up. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts so far! I would love to hear what you think of this chapter if you have a moment to comment. Your reviews keep me motivated to write more! Ps: A'ishah means "wife of the prophet". Don't you just love the internet! I'm therefore, hoping Amit will assist our beloved knuckleheads in the final chapter. Lord knows they need it! Thanks, Karen _


	6. A Night Out Part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own these Castle characters - just Amit and the other guy –those two are all mine. _

_A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and for clicking on favorites. I loved the feed-back! Here's the conclusion, I hope I did it justice!_

_Chapter 6: The Conclusion_

_And the Walls Came Tumbling Down_

_**The Girls…**_

The girls jump in their cab, with Jenny offering to sit up front with the driver. She and Madison were psyched about going dancing and talking up a storm, with Madison telling Jenny what the dance club was like since she'd been there before. They both had a pretty good buzz on even though coffee and dessert had taken it down a notch. Madison and Jenny were chatting away happily, excited for their night of fun to continue and were oblivious to Kate and Lanie's silent fuming.

Their forty-something male cabbie seemed to think he hit the lottery having picked up a car-load of hot chicks. He checked his slicked back hair in the rear-view mirror. Sometimes he thought he had the greatest job in the world. Hot women, gotta love it. Plus, it could be very educational. Everything he's learned about women, he's learned right here in this very cab. It's a miracle he's still single.

They're an interesting group, these gals. The one up front and right behind her are a couple a regular Chatty-Cathys. They won't shut up. Yackety, yackety, yack. They remind him of his last two girlfriends. What were their names again? Anyway, they're going on and on…

And the two other in the back look like they want to kick the shit of somebody. They remind him of the chicks in those Kill Bill movies. He's glad it's not him they're mad at. Frankly, they're a little intimidating so he tries to make like he isn't listening to them even though he is. He really wouldn't want to piss them off more.

He takes off into traffic and asks them "where to". Chatty-Cathy Number One tells him the address of the club then her buddy, Chatty-Cathy Number Two, starts talking about her wedding. _Oh, kill me now…_

He decides to go back to listening to the two in the back since they're more interesting…

"Lanie, tell me you saw what I saw back there and that it wasn't an alcohol induced hallucination?" Kate asked, "Because they just couldn't be _that_ stupid."

"Don't underestimate them Kate, of course they could. And if that was a hallucination girlfriend, we just had the same one." Lanie said.

"I'm going to _have to_ kill him." Kate said muttering under her breath, anger bubbling to the surface. "He's really left me no other choice." She added matter-of-factly.

"I have plenty of sharp murder weapons you can borrow. Or I could always lend you the murder weapon I'll be using on later on Javier when I'm done with it. After all, what are friends are for." Lanie replied with an icy tone.

"I mean...did they really think we wouldn't see them?" Kate asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, they're quite stealthy, our boys. Aren't we the lucky ones?" Lanie responded sarcastically. "Tell me again how those idiots go on stakeouts without being spotted?" she added.

"_A lot_ of close calls…" Kate responded dryly.

They share a moment of silence letting it all sink in.

"You know, this has "Castle" written all over it." Kate said accusingly. "He's their ringleader. This is exactly what I've been telling you guys about. He's been on a mission and he's finally lost it. Only now he's taking others down with him. I just hope they don't drink the kool-aid."

"So, any suggestions as to what we should do about it?" Lanie snickered.

"I'm thinking they need to be taught a lesson." Kate replied with a grin.

"Damn straight they do!" Lanie agreed. "Have I ever told you I like the way you think…"

"Thanks." Kate said.

"Kate?" Lanie asks.

"Yeah?" Kate answers.

"After we torture them… then can we jump their bones, right?" Lanie asks.

"Yes, of course. But we torture them first." Kate replies.

"Ok - just checking." Lanie said.

They put their heads together and plot the boys' demise.

Their evil thoughts are interrupted by Maddie and Jenny asking them what's going on.

"Ladies…" Kate addresses them. "There's been a new development…"

"The poor bastards..." The Cabbie said out loud, shocking even himself. He felt four pairs of eyes land upon him and knew he was out-numbered. _Damn, he'd been trying to be invisible. _

He was frightened and thankful all at once that they'd finally arrived at their destination. He nearly forgot to ask them for the cab fare and he planned to call his last two girl-friends in the morning to apologize. _Sheesh. Women!_

_**The Boys…**_

Amit drove as fast as he could to follow the girls cab. He was having so much fun and couldn't wait to tell A'isha all about it later. He listened as the boys shouted instructions to guide them through the traffic. They nearly hit a car that was turning the corner on one street and another one that had been pulling out of a parking spot. They were about to get stuck at a light the girls cab had just flown through when they yelled at him to floor it or they would lose them, so he ran it, thankfully not hitting anything in his path.

They were yelling left, right, straight, turn here and he tried to keep up the best he could. That's when they saw the familiar red flashing lights.

His boss was going to be very upset with him if he got a ticket. Not to mention his wife. She's a very patient woman as mentioned previously, however sometimes even he has been known to push her too far. This would probably be considered one of those times.

It is fortunate the children he was driving around tonight were policemen. Well, except for the writer. He was hoping they would be able to resolve the situation so his wife does not kill him. He does not want to be sipping drinks with cute little umbrellas on that beach all alone.

Many expletives could be heard as well as hands covering faces in embarrassment over the situation. His passengers, especially Larry and Curly were nervous to say the least. The writer wasn't helping much and would not shut up about this ruining everything if they couldn't catch up with their women.

At this point Amit really didn't care if the women ran off and married the four guys they were talking to outside the restaurant. He just wanted them to fix it so he didn't get a ticket, lose his job or go to jail.

The policemen, all six of them, were very nice and quite understanding. They knew his three passengers and seemed highly amused, judging from how they kept calling more and more cops to the scene, and how they were made sure to say hello and ask a lot of questions. The policemen seemed satisfied that it was a terrible lack of judgment on Amit's part, but that it would not be repeated, so they agreed to let them go with a warning and no ticket was written. The cops drove off into the night.

His passengers sincerely apologized to Amit for what had transpired.

The lawyer was worried they would never be able to live this down and Amit was worried for him because he was right.

The soldier seemed more sober now and regretful of what had transpired.

Castle, the writer, also seemed to sober up somewhat, but - wait, no he is still very drunk and talking about how beautiful a woman named Kate is when she gets mad so at least he will have that. The soldier then smacks him on the backside of his head. The lawyer is taking notes and now smiling.

He decides it is time to intervene. These boys need help. He was losing his patience and reruns were looking more and more attractive.

They were still talking over each other and not listening to one another. Amit was getting a headache. Finally he could take no more…

"Shut up!" Amit yelled at them causing them to immediately cease talking.

Amit prayed for God to help him out with this and then after a moment spoke.

"Ok. Here's goes nothing. You seem like very nice fellows, but you are also imbeciles. From what I have heard here tonight you are trying to find the girls we saw earlier and you know the club they are going to so we can still find them."

They all nod.

"Here is what I forsee will happen unless you sober up… It makes for a very sad story." He says.

He addresses them as a group…

"When we do find them I believe the lawyer is going to beg forgiveness from his fiancé, and maybe or maybe not she will still agree to marry him after much yelling."

"The soldier is going to have a very bad fight with his woman, who will then not even want to be a beneficial friend to him anymore. No nookie. Not good." He shakes his pointer finger at Esposito.

"And you Mr. Castle are not going to be allowed to tag along and play with your friends anymore. You see? Very, very sad. On the bright side, maybe it will leave you more to time to write your next book. You take way too much time in between books you know."

"But anyhow, as I was saying. This Kate you speak of. I must ask you…this is the lady detective you follow? The one you base your books on?"

Castle nods shamefully and Amit continues…

"So this is Nikki Heat you are chasing around then and playing the games with? What is wrong with you?" he yells. "Nikki Heat will shoot you in your asshole for playing such games. You should know your characters better."

"So your plan is not sounding too good right now is it boys?"

They shake their heads.

"That is because you are going about this entirely the wrong way. Are you prepared to let me help you? Because I can not help you if you will not listen to me."

They nod their heads.

"Love is really very simple. Now tell me the truth… do you love these women? And do you believe they also love you? Are they your soul mates?"

They nod their heads.

"Then you are ready. I have been married for nearly forty years to the same woman. Do you know how I managed this?" he asks.

They shake their heads.

"You have something to say, you use your words. Women need words. You – you're a writer, you should know this. Also, these are smart women. Treat them like it. Women want honesty, they do _Not_ want games. These games you are playing will get you nowhere. With game playing they may find you amusing, but If you want them to take you seriously then you will have to tell them how you truly feel about them. You tell them what is in your hearts."

They look remorseful. Time to perk them up.

"I forget this sometimes too, do not feel so bad. But A'isha she has no problem reminding me. I am told they can not read your minds so if you have something important to say you should go ahead and say it."

The soldier and writer look doubtful, but the lawyer is nodding.

"Forty years boys... I know of which I speak." He says adding, "You will not have to seduce them. You will be irresistible to them."

They're all silent as they ponder what Amit has told them.

Castle is the first to speak.

"You're a GENIOUS!" Castle proclaims.

"We're not worthy!" Javier says nodding profusely.

Esposito and Castle are patting Amit on the back and high-fiving. Ryan is thanking God.

"Ok Amit." Esposito says. "So what do we have to do next?"

"Well, you are still drunk and somewhat disorderly and this will probably not please them, so I believe the first thing we should do is get you all some coffee. You must sober up. Then we will go and find your ladies. They are not going to be happy that you have followed them tonight, so we should probably start practicing apologies. Don't worry. I will go with you and help you."

"You would come with us?" Castle asks delighted.

"Yes, certainly, I am also very, very excited to meet Niki Heat."

Amit took them to a coffee shop only a few shops down from the nightclub and plied them with java. He sat them down and made them each drink two huge cups of coffee, along with some ibuprofen before he gave them more advice on how they should handle themselves.

Before leaving they taught Amit how to feed the birds.

_**The Girls…**_

The Club was rockin'…

The place was huge, packed to the gills with people dancing on the enormous dance floor while the wait at the bar was four deep. And this was only a weeknight. Strobe lights bounced off every wall and the dance music was blaring. You had to yell to talk to the person next to you. The tropical motif was designed to transport you to the cocoon of a rain forest with greenery and vines dangling from the ceiling, while huge potted plants and trees of all kinds surrounded the entire area.

The walls where you could see them were painted a deep forest green and were also covered in greenery. There were cages at each corner of the dance floor where those more outgoing could perform dance moves for their fellow partiers. Scantily clad wait staff were serving up over-priced tropical concoctions, along with shots and other standard fare to anxious and grateful patrons.

The girls found a place to huddle, were lucky enough to order drinks from a roving waitress and then hit the dance floor. They each had an eye on the entrance knowing the guys would be showing up. They eventually got their drinks and took them back on to the dance floor with them. They would have to wait for a table to open up if they wanted to sit down, but that didn't seem likely.

When they told Maddie and Jenny about being followed, Jenny was livid and Madison laughed her ass off. Ryan's going to have some explaining to do, that's for sure. Jenny's not "call off the wedding mad" but Kate distinctly remembers the mention of a future discussion on boundaries, along with a few expletives.

Maddie thinks the guys are cute and advised Kate and Lanie to "go for it" and make them pay for their ridiculous behavior some other time. Kate briefly wonders if Madison's on Castle's payroll.

Some time had gone by but there was still no sign of the boys. Kate was sure their cab had been right behind their own. She tried not to worry about it. Surely they were fine and would show up any minute now so that they could be properly tortured. They didn't know they'd been spotted so they had nothing to fear. They'll show up. Castle would never give up that easy.

Instead of the three stooges, they are not surprised at all to see the four guys who they met at the restaurant earlier approach them on the dance floor, right on schedule. Time to be overly-cordial she informs the girls. It's all part of the plan, revision five point eight - but who's counting.

They agree to dance with the guys as they still keep an eye on the entrance.

_**The Boys and Girls… (finally! ;-))**_

They entered the club considerably more sober than earlier with Amit following closely at their heels.

Amit was a great teacher but his students were lushes so he'd been forced to get creative. Notes were taken and they'd even managed to fit in some role-playing. He may have missed his calling.

They were shocked by how packed it was and Castle feared they would never be able to find the girls amidst all these people. They decided to split up to look for them and this way Esposito still got his recon.

Before they separated, Amit wished them each well, and told them to remember all he had taught them. He said he was going to call his wife to tell her he'd be late but that he'd stick around to drive them home. They all man-hugged and Castle got a little teary.

Castle stopped to look at the palm of his hand and to re-read the notes he'd taken earlier. Then he reviewed his other hand, and then his left arm. _What? Ryan, the informant, used up all the fucking paper with his incriminating note taking. Note to self: remember to burn Ryan's notes._

Castle gathered his courage. He could do this. He only hoped Kate hadn't left yet.

Castle maneuvered his way to the right, passing the bar area and Esposito made his way around to the left of the parameter. This left Ryan on sentry duty near the entrance way.

Esposito found them first. There they were on the dance floor surrounded by men. _Of course they were._ And not just any men but the four guys from the restaurant. _Damnit! He knew they should have kicked their asses before!_ This internal outburst reminds him of his promise to Amit to be nice so he quickly reads his palm and becomes re-focused. _Here goes nothing…_

Javier makes his way through the crowd and asks politely to cut in on Lanie and the bozo she's dancing with. She's pissed to see him, but knows him well enough to not want a fight to break out, so she agrees to dance with him. He's really trying here, but he is who he is and he's wearing his "Come on and fuck with me" face. Chuckles, decides it's in his best interest to take a hike.

Kate, Maddie and Jenny are dancing close by and see the exchange. They keep on dancing and it registers they don't look all that shocked to see him there. _Humph._

Jenny tells Kate she's going to find Ryan and stomps off the dance floor leaving Kate and Maddie dancing with the two guys.

Esposito's ecstatic to see Lanie and his face softens immediately when they're finally alone. He's about to tell her how beautiful she is when she cuts him off.

"What the hell are you doing here Javier?"

"I needed to see you Lanie." He says pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

She resists at first but her traitorous body allows it, relishes it. She tries to fight the feelings, but makes the mistake of looking up into his eyes and is lost. He grabs the moment.

He tells her he's in love with her, needs her, wants her but it's the forever kind of love. Sex without love is not enough for him, never will be and he doesn't want any other woman but her. And if she doesn't feel the same way, she should just tell him already and set him free because he wants her to be happy.

If her being happy means he has to let her go, well then he's letting go. Clean break. They can try to remain friends. It'll be hard, but he'll do it if that's what she wants, he promises. She looks as though she's got something to say to but can't find the words. He's holding his breath. And then… she kisses him.

When they come up for air, he asks her if that's a yes. She confirms this and pulls him off the dance floor to go in search of some privacy.

Kate and Madison watch as Lanie and Javier exit the dance floor. They're happy for their friends, but Kate is surprised Lanie gave in so quickly. Still, she is happy for them.

They try to concentrate on the guys they're dancing with and not the drama unfolding before their eyes.

"You're next, Kate." Madison said with a knowing laugh, breaking Kate's reverie.

"Shut up Maddie." Kate replied half-jokingly. Madison knew her well enough to know Kate was still determined to make Castle pay for following them. "It won't be that easy for Castle, I assure you." She adds putting on her best "Must Torture Castle" face.

Madison just shook her head and laughed at her friend's stubbornness while continuing to dance. _Oh Kate…_

It didn't take long for Jenny to find Ryan, who was hovering close by the main entrance. He looked tense, as though he'd had a long night. His eyes were darting around, like he was anxious to find someone, probably her, she derived. Poor baby. Should she put him out of his misery? Yes, but not until after she has a little fun with him. She looked around trying to figure out the best way to sneak up on him but when she turned back around he was gone.

He's obviously seen her and freaked but she knew he couldn't have gone far so she moved closer to the entrance. _Oh, there he is, she laughs to herself -now for some fun._

"Kevin Ryan! You come out from behind that tree this instant!" Jenny yells at him, hands on her hips, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

He peeks out from behind the tree with a "Yes Dear" and tries unsuccessfully to look casual about it. He then adds a "Hi Honey".

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing following me?" she asks indignantly. "After all this time are you telling me you don't trust me?" she adds.

"Of course I trust you Jenny! You know that. Have I mentioned how nice you look tonight?" he hedges.

"Don't you try to butter me up, Kevin Ryan." She says unamused. "What are you doing here?"

"This was not my idea, I swear. It was all Castle and Esposito's fault! You should blame them - I know _I_ would." he yells in a panic. "I tried to talk them out of it. You can ask them! I'm only here to make sure there's no trouble. Oh, and to take notes. Wanna see?" He asks whipping out the proof, uh, I mean notes for her to read. He knows how curious she usually is. _Please let this be one of those times._

He's relieved when she finally loses it and cracks a hundred watt smile in his direction. She was just messing with him, thank god. _This woman is going to be the death of me!_

She says yes, of course she wants to see them, grabs the notepad out of his hand then pulls him to her for a quick kiss before she starts reading.

"So, you're not really mad that I'm here are you?"

"Nope. But next time I go out with the girls and you follow me like this, there will be hell to pay and that's a promise sweety." She answers still reading the notes. "A girl's gotta have her space, Kevin. Remember that." She adds. "Wow" she said. "You guys really got pulled over?"

"You can't make that shit up." He tells her. "You know… something tells me you are not exactly _surprised_ to see me either. What gives?"

"I'm not surprised." She answers while still reading. "Kate and Lanie saw you guys parked outside the restaurant earlier, hiding like idiots. Oh, and before I came to find you, Javier was already on the dance floor with Lanie, so I figured you were here, skulking behind a tree somewhere." She smirked.

"Did Castle find Kate yet?" Kevin asks.

"Not while I was out there." Jenny said.

"Maybe I should go warn him that Kate knows he's here?" he said.

"No, you don't have to worry about them Kevin. She's crazy about him. He's crazy about her. Let it be. They'll be fine. Come buy me a drink…" She flirts pulling at his jacket.

He figures she's probably right. Castle and Kate are grown-ups and can handle themselves. Besides, his fiancé is cute, she's flirting with him even though he followed here when he knows better, and he thinks if he plays his cards right he might just get lucky tonight after all. They head to the bar.

As Castle made his way around the parameter of the dance floor he was very careful to be stealthy. He'd put on his dark sunglasses and tried to blend in. Of course, he was the only one in the club wearing dark sunglasses. There had to be a two hundred people on the dance floor and somewhere Kate was among them. He only hoped he found her before he lost his nerve. Amit was right. He was going to have to level with her.

He would fess up to his stupid plan of seduction and ridiculous game playing. He was going to use his big boy words and admit to being completely in love with her. He's going to tell her why he doesn't think they should wait anymore. That is, if he can find her.

And there she was. On the dance floor… the hottest woman in the place in his opinion. And she was dancing with some yo-yo, no less. It was time to make his presence known. He removed his super-secret disguise.

He approached slowly, assessing the guy she was smiling at. What the hell! She can't be serious about that asshole. She hadn't seen him yet so as he got closer, he snuck up behind her and asked to cut in. Her whole body tensed at the sound of his voice. She knew it was him and he waited patiently as she slowly turned to face him. He gave her current dance partner a serious death stare. It was pretty much identical to the one Kate was giving him at the moment. He chose to ignore hers.

The guy looked back and forth between them a couple of times trying to decide if he should back-off. Kate was silent throughout the entire exchange, her lips pursed. This was not going to go smoothly, Rick could tell.

Satisfied Castle could see she was pissed at his interruption and not wanting to see fists fly, she sweetly thanked the guy for the dances then turned her full fury on Castle. The guy she'd been dancing with appeared fairly rejected and none too happy to be dismissed.

Two things were clear - one, Kate knew who the big scary dude was that had cut in on them and two, she was the guy's territory. It looked like he might be her boyfriend or husband, although she hadn't been wearing a wedding band. Since he didn't want any trouble and there were only a hundred or so other women to choose from in the place, he decided to take the high road and shrugged it off. Neither Kate, nor Castle took notice as he slithered away.

They didn't know it, but they had an audience. Maddie, Lanie, Esposito, Jenny and Ryan were watching from the sidelines, with bated breath, not even trying to be inconspicuous. No new bets had been placed. These were their friends.

"What the hell are you doing here Castle?" she asked him angrily.

"I had to see you Kate." He said making sure to use her first name. "There are some things we need to talk about."

"Funny, I don't think we have anything to talk about Castle so I don't know what you mean." She answered playing coy.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean Kate." He insisted, pulling her tightly to him and into a slow dance position.

The feel of his body up against hers brings back plenty of memories for both of them and she's annoyed when her body reacts without permission. Nevertheless, determined not to let him off the hook right away, she stands her ground and tries hard to ignore his effect on her.

He can see she's going to make him work for it, and he'd expect nothing less, however, this time he's not letting it go. This conversation is going to happen, whether she likes or not, and it's going to happen right now.

"What do you want Castle?" she said trying to sound annoyed. "This is a Girls Night Out. And _you_… she said poking a finger at his chest, are most decidedly a_ boy" _she joked_. _So what can I help you with?"

"Yeah, about that Kate…" he said seriously, "I know you're mad I followed you here, and I really am sorry I've ruined your night out with the girls but this couldn't wait any longer – it's gone on long enough. And you're wrong by the way Kate, I'm not a boy. I'm a man….and it's about damn time I started acting like one." he adds, staring her down, daring her to joke further.

To her chagrin, she admits to finding his Caveman side somewhat appealing. He's all man all right, but this is payback time so she forces the shivers to subside.

"I have a confession to make." he continues looking down into a pair of beautiful, stubborn, green eyes.

This gets her attention.

He holds her tighter. She's not running from this.

"For the past couple of weeks, I've been playing games... attempting to seduce you and I haven't been exactly upfront with my feelings towards you. That's going to change. No more games Kate… I'm in love with you."

He holds his breath waiting for her reaction. She's floored he's blurted it out like that and here of all places, on the middle of a dance floor. She starts to say something but no words are coming out of her mouth, so he continues…

"There's more." He says, not waiting for her acceptance or rejection of him. He's wondering if it was a mistake to doing this here. "I know you heard me." He says.

She's momentarily confused but he sees it click. Just in case, he wants no doubts, and spells it out for her. "When you were shot - I know you heard me tell you I love you." She has the decency to look ashamed for lying and at least doesn't deny it.

"It's water under the bridge Kate. Don't worry about it, although I hate that you lied to me and didn't feel you could tell me the truth. No matter what Kate, I won't have you lie to me. Even if it's something you think I won't want to hear." He says as her eyes dart away from his. This is it - the moment of reckoning.

"Just like now, Kate. Tell me I'm wrong. But don't lie to me. Tell me you don't love me back." He says putting his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Tell me I've been imagining this thing between us and that you'll never have feelings for me that go further than friend, or maybe even best friend, which is not enough anymore. Tell me I'm not your "One and done" and that you can't see us growing old together. Tell me you're not in love with me!" He exclaims as her eyes lock once again on to his.

Part of her is screaming to run the other way, and that it would be better to do this tomorrow. She loves him, but it's overwhelming. The other part of her, the brave part, wants to face this, head on, but words don't come as easy for her as they do for him.

"We shouldn't have to wait to be happy Kate. We'll work through your problems, my problems, hell, our problems - together."

She's trying to gather her thoughts but he keeps on talking. It's the only thing she's not surprised by. She can't catch up.

He takes her silence as rejection and she watches in horror at his crest-fallen face. She knows she has to fix this but he's still talking.

"It's ok Kate. I understand. I really do. Tomorrow I'll call Gates and explain that I'm leaving. I'll tell her I have an extended book tour or something, don't worry. I won't embarrass you. Nobody needs to know about this except for you and me."

_Oh, no… she has to fix this_.

He releases her and turns away and starts walking off the dance floor. _He's leaving her._

She's standing there, frozen to the spot, her feet won't move, when she feels a tugging at her elbow.

She turns to look at the intrusion. It's a man she's never seen before and he's talking to her. He calls her by her first name, like he knows her and tells her to go to Castle. The man tells her she must stop him because Castle is her true love. She's no idea who this man is, but he's a genius.

And that's when it happens. Her walls come tumbling down. Not only do they tumble - they burst, smashing into a million pieces right there on the dance floor for everyone to witness. Once indestructible, they were now nothing but a pile of rubble. She took off after him.

"Rick!" she shouted trying to catch him. "Wait, Rick, don't go!" she yelled to him, grabbing hold of his sleeve, turning him to face her.

He's waiting to hear what she has to say. Not at all hopeful that she's planning to declare her undying love for him. It breaks her heart. Enough is enough.

"You're right. I am in love with you and you are my One and Done. But we've both been playing games. I was planning to talk to you about it tomorrow, you can ask the girls! It's hard for me…the words don't come as easy to me as they do for you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please believe me." She said waiting on his reaction.

For once, he was speechless, so she took the opportunity to continue.

She pulled him closer to her and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please believe me Rick. I love you and not just as my best friend. I want it all. "

He grabbed her and hugged her tight, never having felt so relieved in his life.

"Castle, say something please." She said waiting.

"I don't want to let you go, Kate. I'm afraid to say something and break the spell. I'm afraid I'll wake up. Tell me I'm not dreaming this." He answered.

"Don't let go. And you're not dreaming." She replied relieved although her heart was still racing.

They were standing like that, embraced in the tightest of hugs when Castle felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find it was Amit.

"Oh, this is the part where I kiss her, right Amit?" Rick asked chuckling at Kate's confused expression.

"Yes, that would be correct Castle. You truly are a Man of Action!" He said beaming.

"Oh, where are my manners? Kate, this is Amit. Amit, this is Kate. Amit showed us the way tonight – in more ways than one. I'll tell you all about it later, promise.

"It is very nice to meet you Miss Heat. I can't wait to tell A'isha about meeting you both tonight. She will be very, very sorry she missed it." Amit said.

"Nice meeting you too." Kate replied, still confused but grateful for whatever help this man gave to Rick. It was all good, judging from what had just transpired.

"So, I'm going to kiss her now, ok Amit." Rick said. "Can you please give us a minute?"

"Oh, yes, no problem. I will wait over there with the others. Happy I could be of assistance. This was the most fun I've had in ages." he said and walked over to where all their friends were still watching.

"It appears we have an audience, Kate." Rick said, taking a quick glance at their smiling friends.

Kate's eyes never left his face.

"I don't care if it's televised, Man of Action." Kate replied. "Kiss me already Rick."

And kiss her he did…again and again and again, as their smiling and cheering friends stood by and applauded from the sidelines.

_**A/N: So this is it, or is it? ;-) If you want an **__**epilogue**__** you have to ask for it. I absolutely hated to see this story come to an end. I poured my heart and soul into it and had a blast. If you have a few minutes, please review because I would love to hear what you thought. **_


End file.
